


Risky Business

by TheFancyLion



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Comfort, Fluff, Hair Washing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Drives, Lies, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sneaking Around, Some Humor, a tiny bit of smut but not explicit, bodyguard!jaehyun, famous!taeyong, really they're whipped for each other, watch out for the manager, weird ceo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFancyLion/pseuds/TheFancyLion
Summary: Taeyong was an up-and-coming solo artist with a rapidly growing fanbase. Being on stage was everything he had wanted since he was a child and being able to have a bodyguard that he could always trust made it even better. What the public did not know was that the two shared a deeper relationship than what was seen on the surface. When his agency proposes a crazy scheme to boost his popularity, Taeyong doesn't know how much longer the true relationship between the two can be kept a secret.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote anything and I really missed writing jaeyong so I came up with this. I decided to make Jaehyun the older one since it fit with the plot. Hope you guys will enjoy :)

The bright lights, the cheering of his fans, the music blasting through the speakers; Taeyong loved every second of it. He loved being on stage and performing for thousands of people that loved him and wanted him to succeed. 

Taeyong just got done with his first ever concert after debuting as a solo artist one year ago. It wasn't anything big, as he was still fairly new, but he had a rapidly growing fanbase. He was more than tired and was ready to get to the hotel and just pass out. Taeyong knew there would be a flood of fans waiting outside for him at the venue but he wasn't worried about that.

He had his great bodyguard after all. 

Jung Yoonoh, or Jaehyun, as he liked to be called. He was by Taeyong's side almost 24/7 and wouldn't let even the slightest of touch land on the celebrity. He was always there when fans got too close and had to warn them away from Taeyong or even when the later almost tripped, he was there to catch him before he could fall on his pretty face. 

Jaehyun escorted him outside and like Taeyong predicted a huge crowd of fans were waiting for him, screaming his name like they didn't just see him in concert. Jaehyun stayed close to Taeyong's side, blocking any fan from getting too close. His other bodyguard, Han in front of them. Taeyong sent a few smiles and nods their way as they made it through the crowd swiftly and into the car without any incident happening.

Taeyong let Han sit in the front while he sat in the back with Jaehyun, the two making sure there's a big space between them. Taeyong forced himself to not look at the bodyguard and instead shifted his attention to his fans, waving and smiling as they drove off.

They make it to the hotel and even though Jaehyun has a separate room, he sneaks into Taeyong's room. The celebrity not knowing. 

Taeyong's back was facing him. Jaehyun leaned against the dresser and placed his hands inside the pockets of his suit pants. "You did well during the concert, Taeyong ssi," Jaehyun complimented. 

Taeyong stilled before turning around. "Jae, I didn't know you were there but drop the act. We're alone now," he rolled his eyes. 

Jaehyun chuckled, "I did that on purpose. Wanted to see what you would say." He remained at his spot, waiting to see if the celebrity would make the first move.

Taeyong crossed his arms and huffed before taking a step closer to the bodyguard. They had an intense staring contest before Taeyong reached up and cupped Jaehyun's face, giving him a quick peck. It was less than a second though until Taeyong went back in and gave Jaehyun a proper kiss, one with nothing but love. He feels Jaehyun grinning into the kiss and he starts grinning as well. They kissed a little longer before Taeyong pulled away for good. 

He placed his hands on Jaehyun's jacket, gripping it. "Take this off. I want to feel your bare arms." Before the bodyguard could do it, Taeyong began slipping off Jaehyun's jacket while the bodyguard had a smirk on his face. The moment got cut short when someone knocked on the door. The two tense up, Jaehyun hurriedly backing away from the celebrity.

"Taeyong? Can I talk to you for a second?" A small but stern voiced asked.

It's his manager.

Jaehyun fixed himself up and went inside the bathroom. Taeyong cracked the door open, seeing what his manager wanted.

"Yes?" Taeyong's hands were sweating and his heart was beating rapidly. He wanted this conversation to be quick so he could get back to his lover.

"Have you seen Jaehyun? He wasn't in his room, so I was wondering if perhaps you knew where he was?"

"Uh-" Before Taeyong could makeup a lie, Jaehyun opened the door widely with a tight lipped expression. He held up the small bottle of shampoo in his hand.

"Forgot my shampoo so I asked Taeyong if I could get some of his," he said. "Is there a problem?"

The manager took a good look at both of them before staring just at Jaehyun. "No, just was wondering where you were." The manager crossed his arms and squinted his eyes. "Your room is right next to Han's. You could have asked him for some instead of coming all the way down here," he said matter of fact. 

Taeyong exhaled and moved in front of the bodyguard. "Jaehyun is my friend and he's not comfortable with Han like he is with me which is why he decided to ask me," Taeyong rubbed his eyes. "Can we please hurry this up? I'm really tired and would like to rest, hyung." Taeyong faked yawn to further convince him.

His manager opened and closed his mouth, just shaking his head at the end. He sighed and signaled Jaehyun to follow him.  As Jaehyun made his way out Taeyong's room, Taeyong took a hold of his hand and squeezed it. The bodyguard looked back with a smile, winking before going to his room.

Taeyong closed his door and slumped against it, sighing. He wished he could be with Jaehyun right now after the exhausting day but their company would think something was up even after the countless of times Taeyong's said that Jaehyun was his friend. They knew each other even before he became famous but the company didn't care. They wanted the two to separate work and friendship.

Taeyong would still get his way though.

Jaehyun being the more cautious one between the two, Taeyong was surprised the bodyguard slipped into his room tonight, but he liked that Jaehyun was taking more risks. Taeyong wasn't going to sleep yet and he knew Jaehyun wasn't either. He sent the bodyguard a text saying to keep the door unlocked for him and that he would be there in an hour.

Taeyong hopped in the shower and watched an episode of some drama to make the time go by faster. He looked up at the clock, grabbing his robe. He turned off his light, not forgetting to bring his door key with him before making his way down to Jaehyun's room.

His manager and other bodyguard were usually already asleep at this time which allowed Taeyong to sneak off without any worries about getting caught. He stepped right in front of Jaehyun's door, turning the knob slowly. Jaehyun was out of his suit and in his pajamas looking fine as ever. The sleeveless tank top he had on showcased his toned arms and Taeyong felt his mouth watering. Jaehyun laid on the bed beckoning for Taeyong to come closer.

He closed the door and made his way on the bed, straddling the bodyguard. Jaehyun placed his hands underneath Taeyong's shirt, caressing his hips leaving shivers down his back. 

"You looked beautiful on that stage and you look even beautiful right now," Jaehyun remarked.

Taeyong face heated up. He could never get used to this. 

"Oh, whatever. You say that just because you love me," Taeyong hit Jaehyun softly on his chest. Jaehyun grabbing his wrist to stop him before moving forward to kiss his knuckles. He placed Taeyong's hand on his chest, interlocking their fingers.

"Maybe but it's the truth. You look beautiful no matter what." Taeyong smiled, bending down to plant a kiss on Jaehyun's lips. It started off sweet before Jaehyun licked Taeyong's lips, asking for entrance which Taeyong complied. Jaehyun's hands ended up back on Taeyong's waist as the two had a full blown make out session. Taeyong pulled away first, a string of saliva between them. Jaehyun's lips were plump and red and he was sure his was the same.

Taeyong couldn't be happier at this moment with the one he loved.

Jaehyun patted the space next to him, "Come here, I want to cuddle."

Taeyong chuckled. "Okay, you big baby."

"Your big baby," Jaehyun whispered cutely with his dimpled smile on display making Taeyong chuckle once more.

Taeyong took off his robe, leaving him in an oversized shirt and moved off of Jaehyun onto the empty space. Jaehyun shifted to the side and wrapped his arms around him. It was nice and quiet with just the sounds of their breathing; the couple facing each other, getting lost into their eyes.

 Taeyong felt his eyelids starting to get heavy as he yawned, sleep starting to creep up on him. Jaehyun started to unwrap his arms but Taeyong grabbed them, stopping him. 

"Tae, you need to go back to your room or your manager will say something," Jaehyun said worriedly.

Taeyong frowned. "Jae, just please, for tonight? I'll wake up an hour early and go to my room before he can find out." Jaehyun looked liked he wanted to protest but Taeyong gave him his famous sad puppy looked that got him all the time. Jaehyun sighed.

"Fine." He pulled the cover over them before wrapping his arms back around Taeyong who was already starting to close his eyes. He moved Taeyong's hair out of his face and leaned in to give Taeyong a kiss on his temple. Jaehyun stared at Taeyong for a few more seconds before letting sleep engulf him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/allureyongs)  
> Drop some prompts or let me know what you thought :)


	2. 2

Taeyong hid under the covers, trying to block the blinding sunlight. He wasn't ready to wake up but he knew he had to soon. Jaehyun was still asleep and his arms were still wrapped around the celebrity; Taeyong wanted to stay like this forever.

He arose from under the covers and shifted, trying to wake up the bodyguard. Jaehyun groaned and rubbed his eyes, shifting his attention to his lover next to him.

"Tae?" His voice was raspy from sleep. He removed his arm to rub at his eyes.

Taeyong snuggled closer to Jaehyun. "I have to go soon before my manager finds out," he said with a hint of sadness. Jaehyun leaned closer to the sulking celebrity and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He pulled away and smiled.

"What?" Taeyong said with a pout. 

Jaehyun shook his head, smiling even wider at how cute his boyfriend look at the moment. "Nothing. You're just beautiful under the sunlight."

Taeyong wanted to throw up. It was too early for Jaehyun's cheesiness but he would be lying if he said he didn't love it. He bit back teasing the older and instead hugged Jaehyun a little tighter before getting out of bed. Taeyong grabbed his robe that was left on the armchair and put it on, walking over to the bodyguard's side of the bed. He leaned over and cupped Jaehyun's face, giving him a loving kiss.

"I love you," Taeyong whispered against the bodyguard's lips. 

Jaehyun grinned, his urge to fight sleep present. "I love you too."

Taeyong opened and closed the door quietly, making his way back to his room.

He had an half an hour before it was time for him to get ready. He figured he could get some more sleep. Before Taeyong could get some more shut eye, a text from his company CEO, Nam Sungmin was brought to his attention.

**_Come to my office when you arrive. There's a matter we need to talk about._ **

"That was weird," Taeyong thought but he brushed it off and quickly fell back to sleep.

The ride back was quiet. Taeyong had his headphones in listening to some hip-hop playlist on Spotify. The text from his CEO had him on edge, and he couldn't help but think of the worse case scenario. Did someone perhaps find out about the relationship between the celebrity and his bodyguard? No, it couldn't be; they have been very careful for the most part. Then what else could it be? This was the first time his CEO wanted to speak with him other than his debut day.

Taeyong sighed and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. He could feel the sensation of someone glaring at him and the last thing Taeyong wanted to do was talk. He shifted his body away from said person and let sleep engulf for the nth time today.

They made it to the company and Taeyong let his manager know of the text. He didn't say anything and just nodded. Taeyong knew Jaehyun was drilling holes into his back and decided to just tell him before he went. He waited for his manger and Han to go in first before entering the company with Jaehyun closely behind him. When nobody was looking, Taeyong around and grabbed the bodyguard's wrist, leading him to the bathroom.

"Something wrong?" Jaehyun asked, worry laced in his voice.

Taeyong picked at his shirt sleeve. "I got a text from Nam Sungmin ssi saying there's something he needs to talk to me about."

"Maybe he just wants to congratulate you on your first concert," Jaehyun said, always having to be the positive one.

"Yeah, maybe your right but it was so abrupt. What if it's something bad?" Taeyong frowned.

"Bad like what?"

"Like, you know," Taeyong lowered voice, "Someone finding out about us."

Jaehyun glanced at the door before placing his hands on Taeyong's shoulders. "Tae, you need to relax. Don't get yourself worked up. The last thing I would expect this meeting to be about is us. The more you think about it, the more you're going to overthink. Go in there and see."

Taeyong looked up at Jaehyun. He wasn't completely better, but it did boost his confidence. "You're right. I was just getting worked up."

"I'm always right," Jaehyun replied, smirking.

Taeyong rolled his eyes, no longer tense. "Whatever. Now move out of my way."

Jaehyun placed his hand on his chest, mouth widened, "Is that anyway to speak to your hyung?"

"I don't even remember the last time I called you that, at least not in public," Taeyong crossed his arms while titling his head to the side.

Jaehyun got caught off when a staff worker barged into the bathroom. Taeyong pretended like he was fixing his hair while Jaehyun waited by the blow dryer. The two bowed and quietly left after the staff went into the stall.

"That was close," Jaehyun exclaimed. "I'll see you after the meeting."

"Here or at the apartment?" Taeyong asked.

"Apartment. I have a meeting with Han to take care of as well concerning by bodyguard duties."

Taeyong nodded. They parted ways and went to their destinations.

Taeyong knocked on the door, hearing a 'come in' from the CEO. He turned the knob hesitantly, not expecting to see a crowd of staff in there.

"Sit down Taeyong," Sungmin ordered. He obeyed, bowing as he made his way to his seat at the furthest end of the table, opposite his CEO. "Congratulations on your first concert. It went well." Before Taeyong could mutter out a 'thank you' Sungmin quickly continued on. "We know your popularity is starting to skyrocket, but we have something to help you reach ultimate stardom quicker. Most companies would shy away from this proposal, but not us. We thought it would actually benefit you and make your name appear more on headlines."

Taeyong had no clue as to what his management was thinking about doing. He really didn't even care about gaining more popularity at the moment. He only debuted a year ago and Taeyong felt he had a solid standing compared to others that debuted around the same time as he did. Yeah, he wasn't the most famous but the general public at least knew who he was.

Sungmin stood up and started pacing back and forth, looking like he had a lot on his mind. He stopped in front of his chair, placing his hand on the table while sighing. "You're going to be in a fake relationship with one of the hottest female celebrities right now."

"Wha- Excuse me?" Taeyong was in shock. He gripped his chair, wanting to so badly to run out of the room.

"More people will have their eyes on you and will want to know more about 'The Upcoming Idol Dating One of Korea's Thriving Female Idols'. By throwing you out there with a girl, your exposure will skyrocket. Headlines will be everywhere," the CEO said with pride like he came up with the best idea ever.

Taeyong wanted to know if this was serious. Maybe he was daydreaming. He did not want to fake a relationship just to have his name out there. Besides, he already had someone he loved.

"I don't want to do it," he said firmly, voice shaking a little being near such authority figures.

Sungmin frowned and tilted his head to the side. "Why? It's not like you're actually dating someone. Or are you, and you don't want to break your significant other's heart?" He squinted his eyes, waiting for Taeyong to answer.

"No. My work is more important to me than some silly relationship right now," Taeyong tried his best to sound convincing. "I just don't understand why I need to fake date someone to get more fans. Isn't my looks and talent enough?"

His CEO sighed and walked over to him. "Oh, Taeyong. Sometimes that isn't enough to get you to the top. Let's be real, your personality isn't that outgoing which is why you haven't gotten any variety show offers. Besides your looks and talent, you're pretty boring."

Taeyong was taken aback. His throat tightened and he squeezed his thigh, trying to compose himself. He couldn't believe the bullshit his CEO was spitting at him right now when all he's ever been to him was kind.

Sungmin spoke up again. "You're going to go along with this plan. It won't be for long. I want it to last for at least 4 months then you guys can break up. It shouldn't be hard to act since I'm sure you've been in a relationship before." He grinned and walked back to his chair sitting down. "Now, I do expect some pda, not like full making out, but like a kiss or two on the cheek, maybe even the lips here and there. Don't forget the hugs and buy her some gifts too. Your 'girlfriend' will be here tomorrow. Don't want to spoil it too soon. Who knows, you might even actually develop feelings for each other?"

"Not gonna happen," Taeyong thought.

"You can leave. But I suggest going to the bathroom first, you look like a little kid who just got their candy taken from them."

Taeyong balled his fist, leaving the room in a hast not forgetting to bow. He couldn't believe this shit. He wasn't going to do anything his CEO said. He came this far with just himself so why would he need a stupid relationship that wasn't even real. Taeyong just wanted to meet the girl to get it over with. He contemplated whether or not if he should go to the bathroom like his CEO suggested but decided not to because he didn't want to seem weak. He texted Jaehyun to see if he was at the apartment which the bodyguard replied with a yes and called for his manager to take him there.

He got in the car and looked out the windows, hoping his manger would get the memo he didn't want to talk at the moment. It seemed like he did as the two rode in a silently. They got to his apartment and his manger finally spoke up. just as Taeyong was exiting the car.

"Is Jaehyun here?" he asked.

Taeyong turned around and answered with a low 'yes" walking to the entrance with no room for further conversation. He didn't get to see the frown on his manager's face before he pulled off.

Taeyong was lucky enough to have been given his own apartment by the company but after today it felt like a slap to his face. He still couldn't wrap his head around the hurtful words his CEO said about him. _Your personality isn't that outgoing which is why you haven't gotten any variety show offers. Besides your looks and talent, you're pretty boring._   ~~Did Jaehyun feel the same way?~~  Taeyong had to clear his mind.

He opened the apartment door and was greeted with the smell of ramen and kimchi. Jaehyun sat on the stool with a grin plastered on his face. "How was the meeting?" 

Taeyong promised himself he would not breakdown in front of Jaehyun, at least not yet. He inhaled slowly then exhaled before taking long strides over to Jaehyun and giving him a hug. "I'll talk about it later. Right now I just want to be close to you." Taeyong knew Jaehyun was worried but the bodyguard didn't ask pry and just returned the embrace. Taeyong backed away and looked at the food on the table. "Thank you." Jaehyun did this often but Taeyong wanted him to know just how grateful he was of the bodyguard.

"You don't always have to thank me. I told you that countless of times," Jaehyun stressed.

"I know, but I just think it's so sweet. I know you're probably tired but you still decide to make me food too."

Jaehyun pulled Taeyong onto his lap and held his waist. "That's because I want to and can't bear to think about my baby starving."

Taeyong blushed. He leaned in and gave the bodyguard a kiss before getting off his lap to eat.

It was silent as Taeyong ate his food with Jaehyun scrolling through his social media. Taeyong wasn't big on talking during eating and rather enjoy the meal and Jaehyun respected that. Taeyong got through his last bit of kimchi and washed his dishes. He back hugged Jaehyun and buried his face into the bodyguard's neck.

"Let's go lie down," he murmured against Jaehyun's skin. Taeyong yelped as the bodyguard lifted him onto his back, giving him a piggyback to his room.

The bodyguard placed him down on the bed gently and sat down next to him. Taeyong snuggled up close, hooking his leg around Jaehyun's waist.

"So, do you want to talk about the meeting today?" Jaehyun asked.

Taeyong tensed, shaking his head. "Not really."

Jaehyun looked down at him. "Was it that bad?" Taeyong sighed and escaped from his arms. He sat up and faced the bodyguard.

"They want me do be in a fake relationship to boost my popularity."

Jaehyuns eyes widened. "What?" He said breathlessly.

"I know, it's horrible," Taeyong shook his head and lied back down on Jaehyun's chest. "The reasoning behind it is even worse."

"What do you mean?"

"Sungmin ssi said that I won't get very far with my boring personality. My looks and talent can only help me so much which is why I don't get any variety deals," Taeyong explained flatly. He could tell Jaehyun was mad  because the bodyguard held him tighter. Taeyong didn't know if it was on purpose or just based on emotion.

"They're crazy. You're not boring at all. You're sweet, caring and kind. Who cares if you're not extroverted and stir up drama just to have your name out there. I also highly doubt that you're not getting any variety deals. You probably are but they just don't want you to go one for whatever reason," Jaehyun huffed. "I just can't believe they think that having you in a fake relationship will do more good than bad. You're just starting to get a solid fanbase but what if fans start to leave you because of this dumb ass plan?"

Jaehyun shook his head. "Babe, you deserve better." Jaehyun took a breath and calmed down. "But if that's the plan, don't you start catching feelings for someone else," he warned jokingly, trying to lighten the tense mood.

Taeyong snorted and shoved Jaehyun. "Shut up. You know I only have eyes for you and my heart is only for you. Besides, I'm gay. I should be more worried about you since you're the bisexual one."

"Fair point."

Taeyong gasped and shoved the bodyguard even harder. 

"Okay, okay, I'm just playing," Jaehyun said in between laughs,"You know I have eyes for you too." Jaehyun kissed Taeyong's temple. "I still can't believe they said you're boring. The Taeyong I know is definitely not boring especially during se-"

Taeyong threw a pillow at Jaehyun to shut him up. "Okay, I'll stop now." Jaehyun planted along kiss on the top of Taeyong's head.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Taeyong cooed. He looked into Jaehyun's eyes and could just see sincerity and unconditional love swimming in them. Taeyong's eyes began watering and one by one tears starting streaming down his face.

"Baby, why are you crying? I don't like seeing you cry it hearts my heart," Jaehyun frowned as he cupped Taeyong's face, wiping at the tears that just kept coming.

"I don't want to be in a fake relationship with some girl I don't even know. I wish I could just make our relationship public. I love you and only you," Taeyong proclaimed.

Jaehyun blinked back tears. "I do too, but you know how it is here. If people found out about us, it would ruin everything you worked hard for and I might not be able to be your bodyguard anymore. The fake relationship bullshit is dumb and I truly don't understand why the company even insists on doing it."

"I've done nothing but try to be as nice as possible to them and this is how they pay me back. It sucks," Taeyong sniffled.

"Hopefully you won't have to go through this for long. Remember they're all just power and money hungry at the end of the day. They will do anything it takes just to keep money coming in, even if it's a fake relationship."

Jaehyun grabbed his phone from the nightstand and looked at the time. "Let's go to sleep. It's late and we both had tiring days."

Taeyong forgot Jaehyun had a meeting as well and didn't even ask Jaehyun how it went.

"Is it because of your meeting?" He wondered.

"Just dumb precautions they want me to take enveloping you and me. It's nothing to worry about though," Jaehyun insisted.

Taeyong felt like there was more Jaehyun wasn't telling him but he wasn't going to pry. Jaehyun wiped the rest of his tear stained face for him and turned over to spoon Taeyong. Soft snoring filled the room as the couple fell asleep.

Taeyong was almost done getting dressed, having already ate breakfast and even had a snuggle session with Jaehyun. The bodyguard would drive him to the company today.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist, hugging him from behind and soft lips pressed against the the back of his neck.

"Are you ready?" 

"No. I don't even want to go," Taeyong murmured.

"I know baby, I know," Jaehyun breathed, hugging Taeyong a little tighter before backing away slightly. "You have to do this or who knows what your company might do to you."

Taeyong turned around to face Jaehyun. "It's like they don't have faith in me even after I had a successful first concert."

The bodyguard kept mum, not knowing what else to say to cheer Taeyong up. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on Taeyong's forehead. "I'll be by your side no matter what," he promised.

Taeyong grinned, knowing Jaehyun wasn't lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already started chapter 3 but might add more to it~  
> The twist was unexpected, right? Any feedback is appreciated once again. Reading comments make me happy :)


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really happy with this chapter but it's more like the calm before the storm ig or like before the story really starts to pick up. Hope you guys still enjoy and thank you for the comments and kudos so far :)

They arrived at the company. Jaehyun went to meet up with Han while Taeyong went to the CEO's office. He walked in and was met with the back of a girl with her hair in a ponytail sporting causal clothes. A man stood against the wall near the girl which Taeyong assumed was probably her manager. He looked at Taeyong with an unreadable expression before looking away. Taeyong relaxed as he spotted his manager.

"Taeyong! You're finally here," he said as he took Taeyong's wrist and pulled him next to the unknown girl who still had her back facing him. She had on a mask and glasses that covered her face. Taeyong tried to sneak a glance but failed when the girl turned her head to the side. 

_She probably doesn't want to do this either._

"The CEO will be coming soon. He was grabbing some food from the cafe," his manager announced.

Taeyong nodded. The girl did not acknowledge the announcement and continued to look at the floor.

A few minutes of awkward silence passed before the door was being opened. Sungmin walked in with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Look at the gorgeous soon to be couple," he said happily as he pranced over to the two celebrities. 

Taeyong wanted to roll his eyes. The girl scoffed lowly next to him, making him glance to the side once more.

The CEO stood in front of them. "Taeyong, this is Jeon Soyeon. Jeon Soyeon, this is Lee Taeyong. I'm sure you have heard about each other," he introduced.

Soyeon took off her mask and glasses and shook Taeyong's hand.

He was genuinely surprised. Soyeon wasn't just anybody, she was someone who had been in the industry going on four years now and developed a strong fanbase both locally and internationally. She hadn't done much variety shows but had been featured on many songs, had two successful concerts and an early first win. Soyeon was also captivating on stage and honestly very pretty.

"You two can sit down now as I explain the plan." 

Taeyong and Soyeon did just that.

Sungmin cleared his throat and clasped his hands together, "Thank you for being here, Hyunsik and getting the okay from your company CEO. This will not only benefit Taeyong but both parties as well. As Taeyong's popularity will go up, money will be given and more show offerings will come your way. To even it out, why not also have Soyeon feature on Taeyong's upcoming album?"

Her manager, Hyunsik, stepped froward. "As long as we get something out of this too is all we care about. Are there any rules for the relationship she may have to partake in? How exactly are they going to be found out?" He inquired.

"A little bird told me that dispatch will be out near Hongdae tomorrow which is where your company is located, right?" The manager nodded. "So, we can have it seem like they're going on a date with Taeyong picking up Soyeon using our backup company car. The news will travel fast. For rules, just try to act like a real couple; hugs and kisses on the cheek here and there. You can go further if you want, like an actually kiss, but nothing extreme. It is fake at the end of the day."

"That sounds good," Hyunsik said. He looked towards Soyeon. "Any questions?"

She shook her head. "No, just as long as I benefit too I'm okay with whatever."

Her manager looked satisfied with her answer. 

"Taeyong, how about you?" his manager inserted.

 _"Do I have to do this?"_  Is what he wanted to ask but he bit his tongue and shook his head.

"Good," Sungmin clapped. "Taeyong will pick Soyeon up at her dorm tomorrow at five." 

The two bowed and left, leaving Taeyong with his manager and CEO. He was looking down, not sure what to say or do. He felt hands on his shoulders causing him to look up.

"I know you don't want to do this, but you will thank me in the future," Sungmin said dryly and patted Taeyong's shoulders before dropping his arms to his side. "You can go now. I will send the address of the dorm to your manager. Dress nicely and wear a mask as if you're not trying to get caught on purpose. Maybe even bring a bouquet of roses."

"Okay," Taeyong complied.

He exited out the office with his manager following behind. "Taeyong, do you want me to drive you to your apartment?"

"No thank you," he protested. "Jaehyun is the one that drove me here, so he can drive me back."

"You two sure are close," his manager mumbled.

Taeyong pretended like he didn't hear he's managers comment and continued walking. "My head hurts from the meeting. I really wish I didn't have to do this," he uttered quietly. 

His manager frowned, "I get it but sometimes you just have to do whatever it takes to rise and get your name out there." 

Taeyong shrugged, "I guess so. I just thought I would be enough."

His manager's frowned deepened. Before the conversation could go downhill, Taeyong bid goodbye to his manager and turned around making his way towards the cafe. He sat in the back and texted Jaehyun to see where he was. Luckily, he was right outside with Han. He ordered two cookies before going outside to the van.

He bowed at the two bodyguards who did the same.

"Do you need me to occupy you?" Han questioned.

"No. Jaehyun is just fine."

Han nodded and walked away, leaving the couple alone.

"I got you a cookie," Taeyong said cutely, holding out the said sweet in his hand.

"Thank you," Jaehyun walked over to the car, opening the door for Taeyong. "Let's go to the apartment to talk about everything-"

"Actually, I wanted to take a drive around if you don't mind," Taeyong interjected.

Jaehyun was taken aback. "Uh, sure."

"I just need to clear my mind. What's better than an afternoon drive, listening to some music while looking at nature? We can talk about everything as we do so."

"Okay," The bodybuard grinned. "Well, let's go then."

The wind blew through Taeyong's hair as he looked at the scenery outside. Classical music played in the car as they drove along the highway having no set destination. Taeyong closed his eyes and relaxed, the events of today being long forgotten.

"I needed this," Taeyong murmured with a sigh.

"Yeah, your schedule is going to be real crazy soon," Jaehyun replied.

"I'll talk about everything later, just want to enjoy this ride right now."

The bodyguard hummed.

Taeyong pulled out the chocolate chip cookie he bought and ate a piece. He then broke off a piece of Jaehyun's and fed the bodyguard as he was driving. He couldn't help himself from squealing as he ate happily. He finished his cookie and wiped off the crumbs from Jaehyun's mouth.

"It feels weird how we ended up like this," Taeyong spoke up.

Jaehyun glanced to the side, "Ended up like what? A couple?"

"No, well yeah that, but I was talking about me becoming an idol and you my bodyguard," Taeyong corrected. "After high school, I went to train under the company full time while you went to college. I thought we lost contact, but I guess fate wanted us together."

Jaehyun chuckled,"Fate works in weird ways. I still can't believe you confessed to me at my graduation."

Taeyong groaned. "Don't remind me. A lanky sophomore with long black hair that covered half of his face confessing to the senior school heartthrob. What made it worse was that you were dating someone at the time."

"Yeah, I forgot about that," Jaehyun winced. "It didn't last long though. I broke it off about a month into college." Taeyong shifted to Jaehyun's side.

"Why?"

"My mind was filled with someone else," the bodyguard revealed, shooting Taeyong a glance and interlocking their fingers. "When I found out I would be your bodyguard I couldn't believe it. It had been four years since we last saw each other, and I was convinced your feelings for me vanished."

Taeyong looked down, running his free hand along Jaehyun's arm. "Nope, not at all. There was no other guy that came close to you in my heart," he confessed. "I felt silly holding on to a crush so long but it payed off. When you confessed to me the night I got my first win, I was filled with so many emotions. I knew if we decided to be in a relationship it would be a big risk to take, but I wanted to take that risk."

"Baby," Jaehyun cooed. He brought Taeyong's hand to his face and kissed his knuckles, "I'm glad we took that risk. Two years and going strong even with the amount of sneaking around and lying we have to do to management."

"It's a lot but I wouldn't take any of this back. I-I really love you, Jaehyun. With you by my side, I feel like I can do anything," Taeyong's chocked up.

"I love you too, so much," Jaehyun squeezed his hand. "Let's stop the car somewhere for a bit."

Taeyong nodded in agreement.

Jaehyun drove a little more until he came upon an empty parking lot. He stopped the car and opened the trunk so they could gaze up at the stars. Taeyong leaned his head on Jaehyun's shoulder as the bodyguard wrapped his arm around his narrow waist. The silence was pleasant and the sounds of insects filled their ears. The moment shortly came to an end when Jaehyun pulled away and leaned back to look at Taeyong.

"Ready to tell me about today?" Jaehyun asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Taeyong said reluctantly as he shifted towards the bodyguard. "Basically, I have to pick her up tomorrow at Hongdae since that's where her company is located and make it look like we're going on a date. CEO said to bring her a gift to make it even more realistic."

"Okay, so who's the unlucky girl who has to partake in this?" Jaehyun scoffed.

"Jeon Soyeon."

Jaehyun's eyes widened, "Really? I thought they would do a girl that's somewhat considered a rookie like you, not someone who's been in the industry for four years now." 

"Same thought I had, Taeyong began, "but they said she's gonna benefit from this too." The bodyguard tilted his head, puzzled. "Basically just more money and more show appearances."

Jaehyun scrunched his face, thinking hard about something. "How is management planning on getting you guys outed?"

"Ah, I forgot that part. Sungmin-ssi stated he found out dispatch will be in Hongdae tomorrow. Guess there's like an insider in the company that knows shit like that," Taeyong snorted.

Jaehyun shook his hand. "You learn knew stuff everyday."

A silence came upon them once again as the two decided just to spend the rest of the time enjoying each other's presence with the stars beaming in the sky and the wind blowing softly. Taeyong rested his head on Jahyun's lap and the bodyguard carded his hand through Taeyong's hair.

"The company should really stop dying your hair. It's so dry," Jaehyun voiced.

Taeyong had his eyes closed as he listen to Jaehyun, "I tried to tell them, but they demanded me to go blonde." Jaehyun continued to card his hand through Taeyong dry hair.

"Black is my favorite. Your visuals really stand out. They stand out already with any color, but your natural color is the best."

"Thanks Jae. Black is my favorite too."

They stayed like that a little longer, having more conversations about the past and what's to come until it got dark. They stood up and got on the highway again.

"We should go to the store, get a gift for your  _girlfriend_ to have tomorrow," Jaehyun teased.

"That sounds so weird," Taeyong gagged. "Just say fake girlfriend, or some shit, but don't just say girlfriend."

"Okay, how about; girl that's playing as your fake significant other," the bodyguard questioned, raising his shoulders.

"Uh, no. Let's just keep it at Soyeon-ssi," Taeyong stated.

Jaehyun smirked. "Alright. Off to the store we go."


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently on vacation so it's been hard to find time to write but i finally finished today :) can't wait for long flight #tolo and the release of fireflies from the dreamies~

Taeyong decided to buy a teddy bear instead of the bouquet of roses. It wasn't anything better, kinda generic, but he thought a nice stuffed animal would be great. 

It was near the time he was expected to pick Soyeon up, and Taeyong was actually kinda nervous knowing dispatch would be in the area and that he would be found out for a relationship that wasn't even real. 

He didn't get to spend that much time with Jaehyun before he left because he had bodyguard duties to attend to along with basically another boring meeting. Taeyong pulled up to the dorm and fixed his hair in the mirror before messaging Soyeon's manager to let him know he was outside. He wore all black with a black mask covering his face; the only thing visible was his blonde hair and dark brown eyes. 

Taeyong waited patiently for about 5 minutes before Soyeon appeared with a gray jacket on and blue skinny jeans; her face was completely bare. She looked around a bit before spotting the vehicle and looked down as she made her way hastily to the vehicle. Taeyong unlocked the door and handed her the teddy bear with a forced grin. Soyeon looked down at it and smiled, clinching it to her chest before giving Taeyong an enthusiastic hug.

He was taken aback but fixed his composure and looked away shyly. He waited a little longer, allowing for just the right amount of pictures to be taken before he drove off. They sat in complete silenced as Taeyong drove for a bit before Soyeon spoke up.

"Any idea where where we're going?" She asked, not making eye contact with Taeyong and instead looking out the window the teddy bear now abandoned.

Taeyong shook his head. "Nope, just driving." Soyeon hummed in response. Silence filled the car again. Taeyong was bad at communicating with strangers, so he didn't know what to talk about. It resorted to putting on some music to air out the awkwardness instead.

Wow by Post Malone came on and he started tapping his fingers along the steering wheel and rocking his head back and forth to the beat. Soyeon stayed still, not moving an inch with her attention still focused on outside. It wasn't long after though when she loosened up and started humming the song. As the music went on, Soyeon started to sing the words.

"G-wagen, G-wagen, G-wagen, all the housewives pullin' up," Soyeon sang loudly. "I got a lot of toys," she waved her hands in the air, a big smile on her face and turned towards Taeyong.

"I love this song!"

Taeyong looked over at her and chuckled. Wow, she wasn't an cold as he thought she was.

"I do too," he replied. He joined in and started singing too. The two having a full car karaoke session.

The song ended with Soyeon and Taeyong looking at each other before laughing.

"Wow, that was unexpected," Taeyong said.

"Yeah, 'Wow' indeed." Soyeon joked. "Get it? Because we just listened to Wow and-"

"I get it. I get it.," Taeyong nodded. "You know, you're more fun than you look."

"Same could be said for you," Soyeon shrugged. "I'm not going to be all friendly right away especially when I've been thrown into some fake relationship with some guy I don't even know." Soyeon said matteroffact.

"Honestly, I agree. The predicament we're in is just weird."

"Exactly. But since we'll be doing this for like 4 months, I think we should get to know each other so it won't be so awkward, you know?" Soyeon looked at Taeyong ,twisting her hair around her finger."

"Yeah, let's stop somewhere and get some food and play 20 questions," Taeyong suggested.

Soyeon looked at Taeyong with a 'really know' expression.

Taeyong laughed, "I was joking about the last part, but really, let's get some food. You should have bought a mask too."

"Oh, I did. I just didn't wear it when I came out," Soyeon declared. "I knew what I was doing, _babe_." 

She pulled out her pink mask from her jacket pocket and put it on. Taeyong snorted, "At least I know my _girlfriend_ is smart."

Soyeon rolled her eyes. "Can you hurry up a bit. All this talking is making me hungry."

"Hey, aren't I the older one?"

"Yeah, but I'm the sunbae," Soyeon said.

"What does that have to do with our relationship?"

"Correction, fake relationship thank you." Soyeon flipped her hair. "If you think you're going to make me say oppa to you, try again."

"Wouldn't dream of it bit I'm still older by a year," Taeyong affirmed.

Soyeon huffed and just closed her eyes. 

They sat in the back of a cafe, masks on and trying to act as natural as possible. The two have already ordered: Soyeon, two chocolate macarons with a caramel latte and Taeyong, an eclair with an frappe mocha. They busy themselves with their phones as they wanted for their food.

The waitress comes a few minutes after, looking past the awkward atmosphere and giving the two a wide grin. She tells them to 'enjoy their meals and have a great day' before bidding them goodbye. After scarfing down their food and taking a few sips from their drinks, they finally get to talking.

Taeyong clears his throat and looks at Soyeon, "How did you figure out you wanted to be an idol?" He puts down his phone and gives her his full attention.

"I think it just came naturally to be honest. My mother was in showbiz and my dad worked behind the scenes as a producer, so I kinda fell into it," Soyeon said. "How about you?"

Taeyong thought for a moment before speaking. "I thought the only thing I could possibly be good at was something that involved performing. I didn't want a regular officejob or something that I would dread waking up to go to work for. I begged my parents to let me audition and they complied after five times," Taeyong looked down and chuckled,"I think also me pulling up my Ds to Bs is want really persuaded them."

Soyeon nodded her head. "Being an idol can be hard at times but I wouldn't pick anything else. Just the joy and happiness I get from hearing the fans cheers and knowing they enjoy my music is what keeps me going."

Taeyong agreed. "Sometimes we really have to work in shitty conditions but it all pays off at the end."

"Exactly. But companies should also know we aren't machines and need rest from time to time."

They both laughed. 

The light atmosphere died down a bit. They finished the rest of their drinks as they tried to avoid the burning questions waiting to be asked.

Taeyong clenched his cup while Soyeon fiddled with her fingers.

"Um-"

"So-"

They said in unison. The two giggled.

"You first," Taeyong offered.

"Okay," Soyeon shifted uncomfortably. "How do you feel about, you know, this whole situation?" 

Taeyong sighed, "Honestly, I hate it. I don't understand why my agency pushed you into doing this just because they don't have enough faith in me."

"Yeah, really is a low-blow if you ask me. But a lot of companies actually do it," Soyeon shrugged. "It's a marketing strategy usually when they feel like idols are losing their shine or aren't out there enough like in your case."

"I heard about it, but I didn't think it was true. Wow, that's crazy," Taeyong shook his head in disbelief.

"Ehh, whatever you can do to get out there I suppose." 

"How are you so chill about this?" Taeyong wondered.

"Like I said during the meeting, as long as I benefit too I'm okay with whatever," Soyeon said nonchalent. She looked up and grinned mischievously, looking around before looking at Taeyong. "Since we will be acting as a couple, let's practice right now." Before Taeyong could say anything, she pulled down her mask and leaned in closely to his face. She pulled down his masked swiftly and planted a quick peck on his cheek, backing away with a grin as she put her mask back on like nothing happened.

Taeyong's face was hot and not in a good way. Soyeon was sneaky, very sneaky and he wasn't sure how this would play out. She smirked and stood up with her drink in her hand.

"Let's get going hot stuff," Soyeon nodded her head towards the door and took a sip on her drink before leaving.

Taeyong was stunned. He paid for the food on his way out and met up with Soyeon at the car. 

Four days went by before the news got out. Tons of headlines were made and fans went crazy.

**_Jeon Soeyon spotted on a date with upcoming star Lee Taeyong_ **

**_New couple alert! Jeon Soyeon and Lee Taeyong are now the hottest new couple_ **

**_Lee Taeyong who recently went on his first solo concert rumored to be dating well known star, Jeon Soyeon_ **

Reporters were going to the company CEOs to ask them if the information was true or not which they confirmed. 

**_New couple confirmed: Lee Taeyong and Jeon Soyeon_ **

**_Companies of Jeon Soyeon and Lee Taeyong confirm the new couple_ **

Fans were all over the place hearing the news. Some supported them but others were throwing massive hate and even to threatening to unstan.

But one thing for sure was Taeyong's name was getting out there and people wanted to know more about him.

He started getting more show offerings and deals. The company scheduled him an interview to talk about his upcoming self-produce and composed mini album that was coming up. He knew there would be questions about his relationship which the company gave him backup answers for but he had faith on his own.

As Taeyong waited for the news to get out, he spent as much time with Jaehyun as he could. It wasn't much since the company decided to also assign the bodyguard to another idol under Taeyong's company but he was still Taeyong's main bodyguard whenever he was needed. After the news went out, Jaehyun was nowhere to be seen. He neither texted him nor called him and Taeyong was slightly worried. He tried not to let it get to him though knowing he would be having much more to worry about soon.

He did get a text from Soyeon though asking how he was and how he was doing after the news got out.

Taeyong replied with 'fine, more opportunities have been popping up' which Soyeon responded with a thumbs up.

The interview was in a week so Taeyong would be in the studio working on the finishing touches for his album. In three days, he would meet up with Soyeon again and go on another 'date' to give dispatch even more pictures.

It was midnight and two days after the news came out. He just got done recording and was heading out to go back. Taeyong texted his manager to tell him he was finished and he texted back saying one of the bodyguards would be there to pick him up. He scrolled through his phone while he waited outside.

Taeyong was caught off guard when two strong arms turned him around and pulled him towards a car, gently but quickly pushing him in. Taeyong was about to yell when he turned and saw who the alleged kidnapper was; Jung Jaehyun. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it when Jaehyun put a finger over his lips, signaling him to keep quiet. They drove off and remained silent even when the arrived at his apartment.

It wasn't until they got into the place the silent treatment ended. Jaehyun pulled Taeyong's into his chest and held him tight, taking in his vanilla scent. Taeyong tensed up before relaxing and encircling his arms around the bodyguard's back. Jaehyun buried his face in his neck.

"I missed you," he sighed.

"I did too," Taeyong replied. "We haven't talked or seen each other in a while." Taeyong pulled away and put his hands on both sides on Jaehyun's face.

The bodyguard. "I know, it wasn't my intention but the company had me busy with the new idol and they told me to distannce myself from you until the news was out."

"Well, we're together now. That's all that matters," Taeyong leaned up and kissed Jaehyun longingly which the bodyguard returned back with just as much desire. Jaehyun's hands started finding their way under Taeyong's shirt but halted when Taeyong's phone vibrated.

He pulled away reluctantly and looked at who texted him. 

It was Soyeon.

_im outside_

_open the door_

Taeyong's eyes widened and his head snapped up at Jaehyun.

"Jae, you need to hide," he said hurriedly as he pushed the bodyguard towards the hallway closet.

"What! Why?" Jaehyun threw his arms around trying to stop Taeyong as the younger continued to push him back.

"Just hide damnit!"

"Okay, fine! Jaehyun threw his arms up in surrender and turned around. With one last push he was into the cramped closet. "Ow, be careful!"

"Sorry," Taeyong whispered apologetically as he closed the door.

Just as he was catching his breath, a knock was heard. He hurried over and open the door.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey,  _boyfriend,"_  Soyeon pinched Taeyong's cheeks before welcoming herself into his apartment. Taeyong winced before closing the door and standing against it. She looked around before turning towards Taeyong. "Nice place."

"Thanks, got it from the company," he scratched his head, wondering just why Soyeon was here.

"Wow, lucky! I had to share a dorm with my manager." Soyeon turned around and started walking towards the kitchen. "No food?"

"No, I didn't make anything today. Had takeout earlier."

Soyeon hummed and walked a little more before placing her arms on the counter, leaning her head on her hand.

"Are you always this boring at night?"

"What- I didn't know you were even coming! You caught me by surprise," Taeyong crossed his arms. "Plus I'm pretty tired," he yawned exaggeratedly. "We were going to see each other tomorrow anyway."

"I know, I just wanted to see you now," Soyeon looked down, tracing along the lines of Taeyong's countertop.

"Why?" he inquired.

Soyeon looked up, "I missed you."

The sound of hangers falling echoed in the apartment along with a groan.

"What was that?" Soyeon jumped up.

"Uh, probably some stuff that fell in my closet, no big deal." Taeyong started rushing to the closet to block Soyeon from looking but she stopped him with her arm held out across his stomach.

"No, it sounded like someone," she gasped. "You're hiding your  _real_  girlfriend aren't you?" Her mouth opened wide and a mischievous glint crossed her eye as her attention shifted towards the closet.

"What are you talking about?" Taeyong grabbed her arm. "Soyeon, I really think you should leave now."

"Just tell me who's hiding in there first," she said yanking her arm out of Taeyong's hold.

"I'm not hiding anyone! Don't you know my manager could just come out of nowhere and check up on me whenever? It's too risky," Taeyong said, slowly getting annoyed.

"Exactly why you're hiding them, duh." Soyeon now made her way near the closet, close to opening it any second.

"Soyeon, just please leave," Taeyong said hopelessly. 

She crossed her arms. "I'm staying here until you tell me who's in your closet," Soyeon said determinedly.

"Well, I guess your staying overnight because no one is here," Taeyong huffed.

"I'll find out. I'll be standing right here-"

Jaehyun opened the door and hit Soyeon in her face, causing her to black out.

The bodyguard looked toward the unconscious girl and then at Taeyong who was in shock.

"Did I do that?"


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably will be the shortest chapter I post. I just didn't want to go too long without updating. 
> 
> Also, dream did THAT with boom!!! i love my babies <3

"What should we do about her?" Jaehyun looked up at Taeyong, questioning.

Soyeon was lying on the couch, still unconscious, for who knows how long. Taeyong had his arms crossed with his foot tapping against the wooden floor of his apartment.

"Let's just keep her here until she wakes up," he said, uncrossing his arms and walking into the kitchen. Jaehyun backed away and shook his head.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?" Taeyong opened the refrigerator and grabbed him a bottle of water, taking a sip.

The bodyguard tilted his head to the side with a judging expression. "Because I'm here and say she wakes up when we're like cuddling or something." He threw his hands in the air, exaggeratedly. Taeyong rolled his eyes. 

"Then we won't do anything," Jaehyun started to open his mouth to protest but Taeyong stopped him. "Don't need us to get caught by my fake girlfriend, do we now?"

The older sighed and slumped onto the couch next to him. "I guess you're right."

"Wow, I'm really surprised at how you're acting. You're usually the one who is so cautious about us," Taeyong put his bottle of water down, walking over to Jaehyun and placing his hands on the bodyguard's legs. Jaehyun placed his hands over the younger's and held them.

"It's because I missed you," he whined.

Taeyong grinned. "You're such a big baby," he grabbed Jaehyun's cheek, pulling it back and forth not too hard. He leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss where he pitched the bodyguard's cheek.

A groan was heard and the sound of tossing and turning made Taeyong back away from Jaehyun. They looked to the side and saw Soyeon slowing regaining consciousness. Taeyong made a signal to Jaehyun and the bodyguard stood up, standing against the wall. Taeyong knealed down in front of the chair, waiting for Soyeon to open her eyes.

Another groan left the girl's mouth before she woke up. Her eyes widened for a split second before she spoke, "Taeyong? Where am I?" She looked around and failed to notice the bodyguard standing not that far from her.

"You're at my apartment. Remember you wanted to see me?" Taeyong said, lowly. He took ahold of Soyeon's wrist to have her look at him. She frowned.

"Not really. Everything is a blur to be honest," Soyeon looked down before glancing to the side, finally noticing the bodyguard. "Who's this?" She asked, looking at Taeyong then looking at the bodyguard once again. 

He left go of her wrist and stood up next to Jaehyun. "This is my bodyguard, Jung Yoonoh."

Jaehyun held out his hand for Soyeon to shake. She sat there for a while looking between the two before she shook the bodyguard's hand. "Nice to meet you," Soyeon murmured.

"Nice to meet you too, Soyeon," Jaehyun had his professional voice on and Taeyong wanted to laugh. The bodyguard retreated his hand and glimpsed at Taeyong, silently telling him to hold it in. He straightened his posture and went to sit next to Soyeon. 

"How are you feeling? Do you want me to call your manager?" Taeyong asked, worriedly.

"Um, just out of it really but yeah, could you do that. I think we might have to cancel our _date_ for tomorrow too," she stretched out her limps and got on her feet. "Can I use your bathroom?" 

"Y-Yeah, it's the first door to the right in the hallway," Taeyong was bewildered. He shot a gazed at Jaehyun with confusion and shock and the bodyguard just shrugged. He passed Taeyong his phone so he could call up Soyeon's manager.

Soyeon walked out of the bathroom, hesitantly and avoiding eye contact with Jaehyun. Taeyong told her Hyunsik would be there in a few and she nodded, taking a sit back down. The three sat in defeaning silence. Taeyong decided to put on the TV while they were waiting, hopefully to lessen the awkward atmosphere. Jaehyun was still standing up while Taeyong sat next to Soyeon who was on her phone, not even paying attention to the TV. 

Taeyong sighed, "Soyeon, is everything okay?"

She flinched, Taeyong's voice removing her from her bubble. She turned toward him and broke into laughter.

"Yeah,  everything is fine. Sorry if I seem off, I just hate that I really don't remember what happened. I remember coming here but that's basically it," Soyeon bit her lip. "We didn't do anything, right?"

Taeyong's eyes widened, "What? No! We just talked before you walked into the bathroom door when my bodyguard was coming out."

"Oh so that's why I was on the couch, whew," Soyeon swiped her hand across her forehead. "If I remember correctly, I did have a bit to drink before I came but it's good to know I didn't do anything stupid," she beamed with relief. 

"Really? You didn't seem drunk to me," Taeyong commented. 

"Eh, I was probably a little tipsy or else I would have woken up with a hangover."

Taeyong nodded in agreement.

A knock was heard and Jaehyun went to open the door. Hyunksik came in, looking a mix of concerned and exasperation. 

"Soyeon, I tried calling you eight times! I told you don't go anywhere after drinking without letting me know first," he voiced angerly. "Let's go." He grabbed Soyeon's arm in a bone-crushing hold and started tugging her out of Taeyong's apartment. She took a glimpse at Taeyong before following her manager.

Taeyong strided to his door, stopping in front of the manager. Jaehyun was right behind Soyeon just in case. "You don't have to pull her like that." 

Soyeon's manger snickered, "Get out my way boy. This is none of your business." He tried to push through Taeyong but Jaehyun was holding him back. The man's filthy breath hit Taeyong's face causing him to grimace.

"Let go of her. She can walk by herself out my apartment," he seethed. He was not letting them go until Hyunsik released her.

Jaehyun started  moving closer, hearing the man huffing and puffing loudly. The manager looked back and forth between the two. "I will tell your company to break this fake relationship off right now if you don't get out my way."

Taeyong obviously did not care if that happened. He stood by the door, not moving an inch. The tension in the air was becoming unbearable and no one was backing down. Soyeon couldn't take it and held up her free hand.

"Taeyong, move out the way, please," she pleaded. "It's okay. I should have never been drinking in the first place knowing I tend to do abrupt things."

He wanted to object but Soyeon shook her head. Taeyong backed away reluctantly and stood by Jaehyun.

"Thank you Soyeon, at least one person here has their head screwed on right," Hyunsik snarled. He opened the door and slammed it, leaving the couple dumbfounded.

Taeyong hugged Jaehyun. "Hopefully things will be okay. I was just trying to help." Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Taeyong.

"I know, baby, I know," the bodyguard kissed the top of Taeyong's head. "I'm sure you had a long day. Let's go to sleep."


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it's been less than a week and i'm already updating. i have the next chapter finished as well just need to proofread first so might update again very soon ;) 
> 
> once again thank you for all the kudos and comments :D  
> p.s. yes the rating went up for anyone wondering~

It had been a week since the incident with Soyeon coming to Taeyong's apartment. She texted him once she got back to her dorm that night to let him know she did indeed cancel their planned date and he had never heard from Soyeon again. Taeyong did try to text her and was left on read every time.  

The company was furious; turned out Hyunsik told his manager who then told his CEO about what happened. They yelled his head off with how he almost ruined his career and the company's future (which he thought was a reach). 

He still did the interview that was planned which came out two days ago and it got great response from the public.

Surprisingly he didn't freeze up when they asked him the relationship questions. He just thought about what he would say if they were asking him about Jaehyun.

Taeyong said they met through a mutual friend and just clicked. They exchanged numbers and would text each other whenever they had time. He eventually brought up how they started developing feelings for each other and that's when they were seen on their date. He stretched it a bit, saying they were dating for a while (2 months) before the pictures came out just to indicate there wasn't any intention to have their relationship be found out so soon.

His company was delighted with his answers and quickly forgot about the incident with Soyeon's manager.

Taeyong was coming back from a fanmeet in Bangkok. He just got off the flight, fatigued showing all over his body. Jaehyun was standing next to him as always with Han also by his side.

He wasn't paying attention looking straight ahead at the van in front of him, just ready to get in and sleep when a 'fan' lurched towards him.

"Taeyong oppa! Why are you cheating on me with that hideous girl! You're mine!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she tried to push her way to through the bodyguards. Lucky Jaehyun was right there and pushed her to the ground before she could get any closer to Taeyong.

He jumped up, startled at was he saw; both the bodyguard's actions and the fan's. He was astonished by the girl's outburst and he didn't even bat her an eye as he walked past, edging closer to Jaehyun. The bodyguard placed his hand on Taeyong's back as they got into the van.

Taeyong was now no longer tired and instead was wide awake. He never had such an incident happen before and it really shook him to his core. Jaehyun was next to him, sensing the idol's distress and squeezed his hand.

"Fans are getting crazier which is a sign you're getting more famous, Taeyong," his manager said with a smirk. "Can't believe she really had the guts to do that."

"Good thing Jaehyun didn't use his full force or else she would have been thrown across the airport," Han snorted.

His manager chuckled. 

Jehyun kept mum and just had his attention on Taeyong while the manager and Han still made jokes about the situation. The idol leaned his head on Jaehyun's shoulder and closed his eyes, wanting to block out everything and everyone.

He made it back to his apartment and once again Jaehyun stayed with him. 

Taeyong announced he would be taking a bath to relax and headed right into the bathroom. He turned the tap, filling the tub up and added a lavender and honey bubble bath. He felt the water to make sure it was hot enough before stripping off his clothes and placing a rose shaped bath bomb into the water.

He watched it sizzle and dissolve, leaving the water a nice color of magenta. Taeyong was about to place his foot into the bath when he heard the door opening. He stood still, forcing himself not to turn around and let the comforting arms cage him in an embrace. Taeyong was warm against Jaehyun's chest and could feel the bodyguard's chiseled abs against his back. 

Jaehyun kissed his neck, exhaling. "I'm sorry if I scared you today."

"No, you did what you had to do. If you weren't there to protect me, who knows what she would have done," he whispered, trembling from the cold.

"I brought some stuff," Jaehyun said, backing away. Taeyong finally turned around and gulped seeing the bodyguard's naked body. He still was amazed by it no matter how many times he has seen the older this way.

Jaehyun turned back around with a few items in his hands, grinning with his dimples on full display. He carried a vanilla candle (Taeyong's favorite scent after lavender), shampoo, and a bag of rose petals. 

"Jae," Taeyong cooed.

"It's been a while since we had some me and you time and I wanted to pamper you after everything you have be going through recently."

Taeyong sauntered over to Jaehyun and held onto his face, kissing him full on the lips.

The room smelled of vanilla and a hint of lavender. Taeyong laid in the water as Jaehyun dumped the rose petals in, distributing them evenly around the bath. He brought back some conditioner for Taeyong's hair too and climbed in, sitting behind Taeyong.

The idol exhaled and leaned back against Jaehyun as the older started messaging his scalp with shampoo. 

"My hair desperately needed a wash," Taeyong groaned. He felt his body slowly sinking deeper and deeper as the bodyguard continued to message his hair. The idol's hair was now black but would still take some time for it to get back healthy.

Jaehyun rinsed out the shampoo and put a handful of conditioner all throughout Taeyong's dry hair. He detangled it with a comb as Taeyong slowly drifted off to a slumber. The bodyguard once again started messaging the idol's hair. He tugged on Taeyong's hair by accident and a low moan left the younger's lips.

Jaehyun halted, hands still in Taeyong's hair. He tugged again and another deadly moan released from Taeyong's mouth, louder and longer. Jaehyun removed his hands and placed them near his sides. 

"Why did you stop?" Taeyong stirred. He turned around and placed his hands on Jaehyuns shoulder, straddling him. The bodyguard's face was flushed. "You can do it again," Taeyong took a hold of Jaehyun's arm and lead it back towards his hair.

"Tug my hair, Jaehyun," he commanded.

Jaehyun obliged and did it harder this time. The moan Taeyong released was sinful and Jaehyun licked his lips, his cock twitching. He latched onto Taeyong's neck and starting sucking it. The idol did not hold back as he made even more sinful noises. No longer being able to take anymore, he pulled Jaehyun away from his neck and kissed him passionately. 

The kiss was messy with hands going everywhere. It was getting hotter by the minute and no one wanted to break away even when their oxygen supply was depleting. Jaehyun was the first to break away as he tried to catch his breath.

Taeyong looked beautiful with his swollen lips and conditioner filled hair. 

"Taeyong, I think we should wash up now," Jaehyun said breathlessly. He started to edge Taeyong to turn around so he could wash out his hair but Taeyong shook his head.

"No."

"What?" Taeyong slipped Jaehyun's hand off his shoulder.

"No. I  _want_  you, Jae.  _So_  bad," Taeyong purred.

If Jaehyun was holding back, he no longer was now. 

The night ended with Jaehyun cleaning Taeyong off without washing out the conditioner from his hair first and then the couple taking a shower eventually leading to a second round. They laid in bed naked, limps wrapped around each other.

"I love you," Jaehyun said against Taeyong's damp hair.

"I love you too," replied Taeyong sleepily.

They fell asleep in each other's arms with the incident of today long forgotten.

Taeyong didn't have a schedule the next day so he took extra long to get out of bed. He stayed cuddled up near Jaehyun, still naked with the bodyguard's chest moving up and down as he breathed softly. Taeyong just stared in awe.

He moved Jaehyun's hair out his face and kissed his forehead before finally untangling himself from the older. He stretched out his arms before standing up and picking out some clothes; an oversized T-shirt which he stole from Jaehyun and some shorts. 

Taeyong went into the kitchen and took out some eggs, bread, and bacon. Once he was done cooking, he put his and Jaehyun's plates on the table. Just in time, he heard the bodyguard waking up evident from the sound of the water faucet.

Jaehyun walked in with only sweatpants on and unruly hair. He half smiled at Taeyong, bending down to give Taeyong a kiss on his check.

"Good morning," he said as he sat in front of the younger. "It's seems like forever since I've had your cooking, Yong."

"Good morning," Taeyong said back. "I know. I've just been so busy but we're both free today so I thought it would just be perfect."

They started eating their food, not talking until they both were done. Jaehyun reached his arm across the table and placed it on top on Taeyong's. 

"Any plans for the day?"

"Nope," Taeyong said with a pop to the 'p'. He smirked. "Anything in mind?" 

Jaehyun pretended to be deep in thought, looking around and placing his chin on his palm. "Maybeee," he started moving his foot up Taeyong's leg, stopping at a particular place, causing the idol to flinch. The smirk that was once on his face now appeared on Jaehyun's.

Taeyong opened his mouth but was interrupted by his phone beeping. The bodyguard removed his foot, wondering who texted Taeyong. 

The idol looked down and had to do a double take at the sender. 

It was Soyeon.

She wanted to meet up or go on a 'date' as she said.

Taeyong frowned. It was his day off and he didn't get any message from the company about an arranged date that was supposed to happen.

Jaehyun nudged his foot. Taeyong momentarily forgetting his boyfriend was right there. 

He looked up. "It's Soyeon. She wants to go on a date."

Jaehyun tilted his head, "But it's your day off?"

"I know but it's been a while since I've last seen and talked to her. Maybe it's something important?" Taeyong shrugged.

The bodyguard sighed. "I really can't wait until this is over. I want you all to myself again." Jaehyun ran his fingers through his hair. "So, are you going?"

Taeyong got another text from Soyeon. She said her company told her to meet up with him again. That made his decision much more easier.

"Yeah, she just texted me that it's business."

"Okay, since it's business," Jaehyun stood up collecting their plates, "Was really looking forward to today though." He winked.

Taeyong flushed, "We did enough yesterday." He shoved Jaehyun to the side.

The bodyguard bent down and bit Taeyong's ear. "I could never get enough you, love," he whispered. He kissed Taeyong's earlobe and proceeded to wash the dishes as Taeyong got ready.

He was shopping with Soyeon. They both had their masks on, although they knew dispatch was nearby. Soyeon was looking at clothes while Taeyong followed closely behind.

"How does this look?" She asked as she showed Taeyong a short blue sequin dress with spaghetti straps. Soyeon held it up to her body.

"It's nice," Taeyong said rather flatly. Soyeon huffed.

"Come on! Be more enthusiastic," Soyeon pouted, "How about we shop for you first?"

He shook his head. "I don't want anything."

"Taeyong, I insist. It's my treat?" Soyeon tilted her head to the side while fluttering her eyelashes.

"No." 

Soyeon sighed. She placed the dress down and leaned forward, closer to Taeyong's ear. 

"You're doing a bad job pretending to be my boyfriend, step your game up! Just buy something," she whispered annoyed. Soyeon pulled away and interlocked their fingers. "Let's go, Yongie!

Taeyong followed her into the men's section. He decided to take a look around. He came upon a BAPE hoodie he really liked even though he already owned quite a few. He tugged Soyeon along and pointed at the hoodie.

"How about this?"

"It's nice," Soyeon said, mimicking Taeyong from earlier. "I'm joking. I really like it. It's definitely your style."

Taeyong grinned. "Okay, guess I'm going to buy it." He took down the hoodie from the rack.

"I told you it's  _my_  treat," Soyeon insisted.

"Soyeon, it's fine. I can pay for it myself."

"What? You don't like the idea of your girlfriend paying for you?" Soyeon raised her eyebrow.

"No. I'm fine if you want to buy me something but I have my own money and I rather pay for it," Taeyong declared.

"Whatever. It's your money not mine," Soyeon took out her phone, taking a glimpse at the time. "Okay, let's hurry and pick me out something so we cat get something to eat."

Taeyong followed suit.

After they bought their clothes, they decided to get some Jjajangmyeon and kimchi. Soyeon and Taeyong were eating, the former devouring her food as if she had been starving.

Taeyong was taking his time to eat, savoring every bit. He looked up and Soyeon had sauce on the side of her lip. 

His wondered if he should just tell her or just do the typical boyfriend act and just swipe it off with his thumb.

He did just that.

Soyeon looked up, visibly stunned.

"Uh- You had some sauce- So I just, you know, cleaned it for you," he stuttered.

Soyeon had her chopsticks close to her mouth, still shaken by Taeyong's action. She exhaled and looked away while putting her chopsticks down. It was a second before Soyeon beamed at Taeyong, leaning in to give him a peck on nose.

"Thanks babe," she said happily.

"Uh, yeah. You're welcome," Taeyong muttered.

Soyeon was really putting her all into this fake relationship. It kinda scared Taeyong.

He couldn't help but think about when Jaehyun joked he might catch feelings.

He surely wouldn't (for obvious reasons) but what if Soyeon did?

Taeyong shook the thought away and placed down his chopsticks, no longer that hungry. They had been out for most of the day and he was just ready to get back to his lover. Soyeon was looking off to the side, an unreadable expression on her face.

It was as if she had something she wanted to say but didn't know how to bring it up.

Soyeon got out of her daze and turned back towards Taeyong, cupping his cheek.

"Taeyong, I haven't known you for long but I really enjoy your company," she revealed. "I feel like we would be great friends. It just sucks we have to do this dumb scheme." she pulled away, placing her chin on her palm.

"We could still be friends after?" Taeyong suggested.

Soyeon shrugged. "Maybe."

They had a few small talks  before both of their phones beeped.

"Did you get the same thing I did?" Soyeon asked.

"Is it about a photoshoot?" 

Soyeon nodded.

They were to do a couple photoshoot in a week. 


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been so tired lately but i pushed through to finish this chapter (even though i did fall asleep in the middle of it). i'm planning on ending this soon so i hope you guys will continue to read until the end :)

Dispatch released the photos of Soyeon and Taeyong going on their shopping 'date' and the public once again went crazy.

The news of the photoshoot spread like wildfire and they were now the most talked about couple at the moment. 

The company was living for the amount of attention Taeyong was getting and decided it would be best to drop his album soon. It would drop a day before the photoshoot and he would start filming the mv for his title track 'Long Flight' shortly after. They released the teaser and the response was nothing like Taeyong ever experienced before. A lot of people were looking forward to it and it even was the topic for many headlines.

Jaehyun was busy again with the company's newest idol but whenever he got the chance, he would visit Taeyong. 

The bodyguard's response to the photoshoot was nonchalant but Taeyong knew Jaehyun was a little bitter about it. He told Jaehyun to come to his photoshoot if he wanted to and the older decided he would come since he was free.

It was the day of the photoshoot and the stylist dressed Taeyong in a loosely fitted silk button down, that showed a bit of his chest, and tightly fitted jeans. He just got done with hair and make up; his hair swept up, revealing his forehead when he spotted Soyeon getting her makeup done.

She was dressed in a off the shoulder top with jeans and heels; her hair long and black.

Soyeon looked stunning.

Jaehyun had just arrived, bowing to everyone as he made his way to Taeyong. They moved back into the corner where no one was. 

"You look hot," Jaehyun said lowly. He looked Taeyong up and down, stopping at his behind. "Those pants do well for your nonexistent ass."

"You're lucky we're in public," Taeyong growled.

"I know, or else I would have ripped the clothes off of you by now," Jaehyun smirked.

Taeyong gulped, a shiver running down his spine.

The photographer, Seo Youngho called out for Taeyong and Soyeon to take their places which Taeyong was thankful for. It was starting to get too hot for him to handle. He excused himself from the bodyguard and made his way onto the set.

For the first shot, they used a chair. Taeyong sat down and stared up at Soyeon.

He could feel Jaehyun's eyes on him and was wondering why he ever invited his boyfriend in the first place.

What a bad decision.

Soyeon cupped his cheeks and smiled at him. Taeyong mirrored her expression, trying to express the supposed 'love' he was supposed to feel for her.

The photographer was happy and kept praising the couple. He would spout comments like "visual couple", "i can just feel the love from here!", "no wonder you guys are Korea's it couple right now," and on and on.

Taeyong paid no attention to the photographer's irritating comments and just focused on Soyeon.

They changed positions a couple of times with Taeyong sometimes having his hands on Soyeon's waist and Soyeon having her hands in his hair.

For the next shot, they would just be standing against a white backdrop.

"Make this one as romantic or  _steamy as_  you can. The last shot was more on the cute side," Youngho mentioned.

Taeyong wasn't sure what to do so he just wrapped one arm around Soyeon. She moved in and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"More!" The photographer yelled.

Taeyong moved away a bit, trying to come up with what to do next. Soyeon shifted and whispered to Taeyong, "I got this," she said confidently.

He did a slight nod. Soyeon put his arm back around her and leaned in to kiss Taeyong on the cheek. He allowed a grin to sneak past his lips.

"Great! I like that."

As the photographer gave more praise, Soyeon kept guiding Taeyong.

She placed her forehead against his, looking up at him with a wide grin plastered on her face. Soyeon placed her hands behind Taeyong's head as her placed his hands in her waist with the same grin.

The stares from a certain someone was getting more intense and Taeyong was counting down the time until the shoot was over.

"Okay, two more shots!" The photographer announced and Taeyong internally jumped for joy. "Give me some more fire!"

"Tilt my chin up," Soyeon whispered.

"What?"

"Place your finger under my chin, Taeyong. I'm not asking you to kiss me," she snapped.

Taeyong did as she said and they were now making eye contact. 

They had one more shot left and the photographer said to give it their all. Taeyong was waiting on Soyeon's directions but instead the younger just looked back and forth from Taeyong's eyes.

She glanced somewhere to the side before taking a deep breath and swiftly leaning in. 

Taeyong eyeballs were blown open. He heard a grunt in the background but relaxed and let his eyes close.

He still had to be professional at the end of the day.

The kiss lasted for a second before Soyeon pulled away. "Taeyong, I'm-" she began to say but was cut off when the photographer spoke up.

"Great shot! This will be one of the most talked about shoots for a long time," Johnny clapped. "Such a beautiful couple I tell you."

Taeyong hadn't noticed the figure that was gone and started pulling away from Soyeon, searching around for a certain bodyguard.

"Taeyong, I-" Soyeon tried to explain but Taeyong dismissed her.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," he said hurriedly as he left to find Jaehyun.

The staff leaving in the middle made it difficult since he had to stop and say bye to every single person but once they all left it became easier to find the missing man.

He heard the sound of a toilet flushing and quickly went to the bathroom.

As he opened the door, his lover appeared washing his hands. Taeyong stood by the door as Jaehyun took the time to dry them off.

The bodyguard threw away his paper towel and stood still, facing Taeyong. He sighed and walked past Taeyong, locking the door. He turned back around, staring back at the idol.

No one said a thing before Jaehyun trapped Taeyong against the wall, mouths  finding each other. The kiss was sloppily as Taeyong fisted his hands in Jaehyun's hair.

The bodyguard's arm went down the idol's back until it stopped against his ass, squeezing it.

Jaehyun pulled away slightly, "You're mine," he growled. "I should be the only one that gets to taste your lips." He went down Taeyong's neck, leaving a trail of kisses. "I couldn't stand seeing her kiss you."

"I-I know Jae," Taeyong said breathlessly. "I hated the feelings of her lips on mine. They didn't feel like yours."

"Now I'm here, okay?"  Jaehyun looked at Taeyong who nodded. "Take your shirt off."

"No," Taeyong opposed.

Jaehyun pulled away, "You don't want to? We can just stop here." His tone sweet and full of understanding. Jaehyun never pushed Taeyong to do anything he didn't  want to.

"No, I do, just take my pants off first. God, I feel like my dick is suffocating in these pants," Taeyong pushed his body against the bodyguard, hoping he could feel his hard on.

"Oh," Jaehyun smirked.

He took off his suit jacket before bending down to unbuttoned Taeyong's jeans, hastily removing them before sliding down Taeyong's underwear to release his already leaking member.

Taeyong moaned as Jaehyun curled his fingers around his cock and started stroking slowly, increasing the speed faster and faster. Taeyong almost whined when Jaehyun stopped but tensed up when Jaehyun licked his slit.

The bodyguard slowly engulfed Taeyong's cock into his mouth as he stared dead at Taeyong.

He was on set for his music video 'Long Flight'. Taeyong had dyed his hair blue for it which went well for the concept.

Most of the scenes pictured Taeyong flying solo in an either yellow or blue colored room. The director had given him ice cream which he had dropped cutely and the staff just giggled at his cute tactics. Another set was full of plants and even one full of clouds the director would be adding; Taeyong could tell that it would his most aesthetically pleasing mv yet.

The staff gave him a big round of applause once he got done. 

Taeyong was overjoyed with the amount of support he was getting and felt his career was really picking up.

Maybe the fake relationship wasn't  _so_  bad.

The company had called both Taeyong and Soyeon over along with their managers to discuss the progress that had been made from the little publicity stunt.

Sungmin welcomed them in with wide smile and hugged them.

"Look at my money makers!" He said eagerly. "You wouldn't believe the amount of deals we have been getting for you so far as a couple and even Taeyong with more shows wanting to have as a guest."

He sat them down and then proceeded to list out the photoshoots and interviews that agencies requested them to do. Then he read out Taeyong's show offerings and he was blown away.

All together it came to around 50 offerings and even Soyeon was surprised.

"See, I told you Taeyong this would pay off!" Sungmin exclaimed. "Now, let's talk money matters."

"It has been coming in nonstop and with these new deals, you'll have even more. Your recent photoshoot will skyrocket your profit for sure," the CEO said confidently. "All of this will be sent to our bank accounts once we get our share first of course." He looked to the managers.

"We really hit the jackpot," Taeyong's manager said, amazed.

"Yes, we did indeed," Sungmin agreed. "Talking about the recent photoshoot, Youngho sent me the unreleased pictures and wow. You two were something else. A kiss? On the lips? I did not expect that at all." He looked back and forth from Taeyong and Soyeon, "The chemistry looked so real. I wouldn't be surprised at all if you guys actual did start dating."

Soyeon shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She took a glace at the clock before getting the attention of her manager.

"May I excuse myself? I have to take care of something in the bathroom," she said lowly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Hyunsik was about to answer but Taeyong's CEO stopped him.

"That's okay,  we were actually done. I just wanted you guys to know how well this is going. Keep up the strong performance, okay?" 

The idols nodded. 

Taeyong started standing up when his phone vibrated.

_i need to talk to you_

He looked up at Soyeon, a pleading look on her face. She looked back down at her phone, typing hurriedly. His phone vibrated again.

_meet me in the back of the cafe_

When Taeyong looked back up, Soyeon was already out the door. He proceeded with going and seeing what she needed to say.

He took his mask out and put it on before entering the cafe. In the back, where no one else was, spotted Soyeon. 

She looked like how she did when they went on their date: conflicted and in contemplation.

Her hands were clasped tightly together and her brows were brought together in a frown.

Taeyong pulled out the chair and sat down. Before he could ask what Soyeon wanted to talk about, she spoke up abruptly.

"I think we should end this," she sighed. "Maybe not now but  _soon_."

"Why?" Taeyong inquired.

"I-" Soyeon took a deep breath and shook her head. "I don't like the idea of interfering with someone's relationship."

Taeyong stilled. "What are you talking about, Soyeon?"

"Taeyong, I know you and your bodyguard are dating."

He let a nervous laugh escape his lips. "No we're not, Soyeon." He tried to say as confidently as possible.

"Taeyong, I  _know_  and it's okay. You don't have to hide it from me," she finally looked up at Taeyong and grabbed his head. "I won't tell anyone," she promised.

"But how?" Taeyong whispered in disbelief.

"The day I was at your apartment. I-I wasn't unconscious the whole time," Soyeon revealed. "I heard you talking about your relationship with someone and how no one could found out. I opened my eyes and you had your hands on your bodyguard's legs while his was on top of yours."

"I-I saw you kiss him on the cheek. I quickly closed my eyes after and that's when I started to stir and make it known that I was conscious." 

"This could ruin my career," Taeyong had a lump in his throat and he felt his whole being shake. He never wanted this to happen.

"Taeyong, you can trust me," Soyeon pleaded, trying to persuade him.

"How can I be so sure?"


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated after 3 months :') I was going through writer's block but i finally overcame it. I do suggest briefly rereading the last chapter or two if you need a refresher (bc i definitely had to lol). I hope you guys enjoy <3

**_Lee Taeyong's album charts in the top 15 on all platforms worldwide with a breaking record of streams for the rookie_ **

**_Long Flight by Lee Taeyong gets 3 millions views in just 24 hours_ **

Taeyong woke up to a thousand notifications from his company congratulating him on his success. The feeling of exhilaration was one he never experienced so strongly before and he wouldn't mind experiencing every time he dropped something new. Taeyong was not expecting such a grand response, one even bigger than when he announced he would be having his first ever concert, and it felt like his mark was finally being made. He hoped the publicity stunt wasn't the main reason though.

The photoshoot would be releasing tomorrow and with the newfound support for the couple, it was sure to gain a lot of reactions. 

Taeyong read through some of the comments his fans left under his MV and the ones that were under articles that talked about his album. A lot of it was positive, but of course, haters were present which Taeyong paid no mind to. He replied to the messages his manager and CEO left him with 'thank you' before turning off his phone and lying on his side, closing his eyes. He stretched out his arm and sighed.

The right side of his bed was empty. The body that was usually there gone and without a trace. Today was supposed to be happy, and he was, but it was just different. He was supposed to be experiencing this with _him._ He would have been so proud of him.

Taeyong had to stop himself from crying with every fiber of his being. His eyes stung and he clenched his cover in his hand, his knuckles turning white. He took deep breaths as he slowly composed himself. He let go and faced the ceiling, looking up with no particular thought in mind. A lonely tear trickled down his face which he quickly wiped away.

He stood up and slipped on his slippers, looking in the mirror to fix his unruly hair before starting his day. He entered the bathroom, flicking on the light switch and turning the sink faucet. He grabbed his toothbrush and put it under the stream of water before squeezing a small amount of minty toothpaste. Taeyong brushed his teeth for a good 2 minutes before gargling with mouthwash. 

Turning the water to hot, Taeyong did his skincare routine and put a panda bear sheet mask on as he turned off the water. He shuffled to his bathtub and filled it with lukewarm water as he put in a lavender bath bomb. Eventually, he stepped in after the water was just right and he had shimmied out of his clothes. Taeyong relaxed and slowly sunk into the water, just letting the warm sensation heat up his body.

Taeyong washed himself off and placed the sheet mask in the trash as he wrapped a towel around his body. He threw on whatever he could find and blow dried his blue hair, grabbing his phone and apartment keys as he left for his day.

He arrived at the cafe. Gasps and muffled voices were heard as Taeyong entered. He briefly looked around before making a beeline straight to the back. His decision to not bring a mask was on purpose since he knew dispatch would be lurking around and he didn’t see the need to hide anymore.

Bending down to place a kiss on Soyeon's forehead, Taeyong gave her a stiff grin as he sat down and placed his hands on the table, interlocking his fingers. Soyeon had cut her hair into a bob and it was now platinum blonde. She had on light makeup and had her hand wrapped around a small cup of hot chocolate, one next to her. She placed it in front of Taeyong's interlocked hands and cleared her throat before showing a beaming smile.

"Congrats on everything!! I saw the articles and the responses were great. You deserve it," Soyeon said, unable to contain her excitement. "Long Flight was amazing and the MV really captured your visuals well. Your voice is so enticing."

Taeyong chuckled, "Thanks. That.. really means a lot to me." Taeyong unclasped his fingers and blew on the hot chocolate before taking a sip.

Soyeon waved him off. "Don't get all sappy on me. It's just facts. And whoever says different does not now want good music is."

Taeyong grinned but it didn't reach his eyes. Soyeon's beaming smile began to drop and she placed her hand on top of Taeyong's. She squeezed it lightly before placing it back around her hot chocolate. They sat in silence, the bell of the cafe chiming as people kept coming in and the sounds of baristas taking orders filled the space, before Soyeon spoke up.

"Is it him?" She whispered hesitantly. Taeyong sighed and moved his hot chocolate away, placing his arm on the table as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand. 

"I miss him," he croaked out.

"Tae-"

Taeyong shook his head, tears started to well up in his eyes. He hurriedly blinked them away. "No. It's fine. It was his decision to leave anyway," Taeyong sniffled and bit his lip. He shook his head again, now filled with anger instead of sadness. "Let's not talk about it. I just want to know how you plan to end this."

"Are you sure? I don't think you're in the right mind right now," Soyeon said, doubtful.

Taeyong slammed his hands down and stood up, the cafe going silent. "If you don't want to help me, I'll help myself," he bit back and strode out of the cafe, the 'Taeyong, wait!' falling on deaf ears.

He called up a taxi to take him to his apartment, calls and text messages from Soyeon causing him to silence his phone. Once Taeyong got home, he barged into his room and flopped onto his bed as he soaked his pillow with tears yet again.

It hurt so bad.

He missed Jaehyun so, _so_ much.

He thought about that mournful night again where his heart felt like it was broken into a million pieces and his hopes and dreams for them were erased.

It was an hour after Soyeon's revelation. Taeyong arrived in his apartment, the place dimly lit. He took off his jacket and placed it on the coat rack before making his way to his room.

Jaehyun was lying on the bed while reading some fantasy novel. He perked up when he saw Taeyong enter. He placed the book down on the nightstand and made an effort to get up but Taeyong made a gesture for him to stay put.

Taeyong shuffled over to the bed and cuddled up to his boyfriend. Jaehyun placed his arm around Taeyong while burying his face into his hair. Taeyong closed his eyes and basked in the comfort of the bodyguard.

"How was the meeting?" Jaehyun  asked, sighing as the smell of vanilla filled his nose.

Taeyong shrugged. "Just talked about money and the growing number of deals that were being offered to me. Doesn't really matter to me," he shifted so he was fully lying on top of Jaehyun now and he placed his face in the crook of Jaehyun's neck."I rather not go into the details and just lie here with you for a few minutes."

"Okay. Fine with me," Jaehyun leaned down and kissed Taeyong cheek before closing his eyes, rubbing Taeyong's back as they lied in bed together.

It began to rain and the house became darker. The sound of raindrops created a soothing atmosphere. Jaehyun reached out to turn on the lamp and Taeyong, who had drifted off into a slumber, stirred. He looked up at the bodyguard and smiled sleepily. He leaned in and connected their lips in the softest kiss.

When Taeyong pulled away, he frowned. "Jae," Jaehyun hummed. "I have to tell you something."

Jaehyun sat up, not letting go of Taeyong as he did so. Jaehyun was still on his back while Taeyong was now lying on his side.

"What is it, love?" Jaehyun asked.

Taeyong picked at the covers and worried his lip in between his teeth. "Um. Soyeon told me something today."

"Dang, I knew she had fallen for you. You rejected her nicely, right?" Jaehyun joked. Taeyong hit the bodyguard's stomach softly, earning a light chuckle from the elder. "Okay. Okay. What did she tell you?"

"She-" Taeyong sighed and shifted so he was facing Jaehyun. "She said she knows we're dating."

Taeyong watched as all the color drained from Jaehyun's face. He didn't say anything and just kept mum, as if waiting for Taeyong to tell him it was a joke. But Taeyong never did. 

"Jae? We're fine, right? She said that she wouldn't tell anyone and that I could trust her-"

"No. You can't. She just saying that, Yong," Jaehyun shook his head.

"I know I shouldn’t trust her so easily. But hear me out," Taeyong muttered. "She said she would come up with a plan to help end this fake bullshit me and her were put through, so she won't interfere with our relationship anymore."

Jaehyun huffed and gave Taeyong a pointed look. "All I'm saying is, she could just be saying that to use you. There's a lot of people like that in this industry that will pretend to have your back just to get to the top and stab you in the back afterwards."

"I don't think Soyeon is like that at all," Taeyong replied, offended. "I know we have to be careful, even more now that someone knows, but just promise me you will stick this through with me."

Taeyong looked at Jaehyun with pleading eyes. Jaehyun remained blank, his eyes downcast. He sighed before looking up at Taeyong and breaking the ice.

"I think we should end this."

'W-What?" Taeyong said breathlessly, voice cracking at the end. 

"It's too risky to keep our relationship going right now. I wouldn't want to be the reason your career gets ruined. All the work, blood, sweat, and tears you put in just to be able to debut, and with how everything is going for you right now, I don't want to take that away just because of some silly relationship," Jaehyun started to stand up and grab his belongings.

Taeyong scrambled off the bed, grabbing Jaehyun's wrist. "You don't mean that," he said in disbelief as he violently shook his head. Jaehyun would not look at the younger, and continued to take whatever belongings he had at Taeyong's apartment and stuffed them into the bag he brought with him. "Jaehyun, look at me," Taeyong's eyes were watering but he wasn't crying yet. 

Jaehyun remained stoic as he stuffed his bag. He tried to pry Taeyong off of him but the younger would not budge. Taeyong's nails started to dig into Jaehyun's flesh. The floor was cold and Taeyong didn't have any socks on. A flash of lightning and the sound of thunder followed shortly behind making Taeyong jump, the rain making the situation even more devastating. 

The tears started to fall from Taeyong's eyes, one by one as Jaehyun kept ignoring him. Taeyong pulled away and wrapped his arms around himself. He had so much he wanted to say, to try and make Jaehyun have faith in them, but it wouldn't come out. His throat burned as he began to weep. He watched as Jaehyun kept packing, no signs of slowing down. He only let one thing escape his lips before Jaehyun could leave.

"What happened to being by my side no matter what?"

Jaehyun halted his movements. He turned around slowly, his fist tightening around his bag. His hair covered his eyes and his expression was tight lipped. The bodyguard exhaled shakingly. "Sometimes people say things they don't mean," he turned back around, blocking out the sniffles and repeated cries. He stuffed his last piece of clothing into his bag and started making his way out.

"Jaehyun," Taeyong called. He stopped at the doorway. "I love you."

The bodyguard didn't move. It was like he was a statue. He didn't make any sound and just stood there. Taeyong felt his eyes start to well up again.

" _Please_ say it back," a lump formed in Taeyong's throat and he pushed it down. He didn't want this to be the way they broke up. He wanted to end on a good note. Jaehyun could be so damn stubborn at times and thought he knew what was best for Taeyong when that wasn't always the case. Taeyong wanted to run over to Jaehyun and beg him not to leave but Jaehyun already made his decision.

Taeyong ducked his head when Jaehyun didn't say a word. He began to walk over to his bed, so he could curl up into a ball and cry again when Jaehyun turned around slowly. He walked up to Taeyong slowly and stopped in front of him. He moved his hair out of his eyes and cupped his face. Jaehyun kissed his forehead before wiping his tears. "Don't cry. I told you I don't like seeing you cry, it hurts my heart," he said softly, voice wavering. He frowned and kissed Taeyong's forehead again.

"I'm sorry," was the last thing Jaehyun said before walking out of Taeyong's apartment. Taeyong crawled under his covers and curled into a ball like he said he was and cried himself to sleep that night.

Jaehyun didn't even take an umbrella with him.

The next day he received a text from his manager stating that Jaehyun had resigned from his job as his bodyguard.

Taeyong cried again.

He ended up telling Soyeon and she broke down on the phone, saying she was the one to blame. He told her that it was nobody’s fault but his own. Taeyong tried to contact Jaehyun but his text messages and phone calls would never go through. He guessed the elder had blocked him.

That was a week ago and the pain was still the same, if not, worse.


	9. 9

Soyeon and Taeyong were sitting side to side, shoulders touching. They were seated for an interview concerning their photoshoot that was just released two days ago.

Like Taeyong predicted, it was a hit and the responses were all over the place. Some fans were still steaming with fiery but most were happy as long as their idols were happy, commenting on how they fit perfectly together and how they could see the love in their eyes. Some were even crying tears of joy seeing the one shot where Taeyong and Soyeon kissed. 

Not only that but there was even an article that named them visual couple of the year.

It was a little shortly after the shoot was released when Taeyong got the news they would be doing an interview. Still in a bit of a slump, Soyeon had to come over and drag him out of his bed. She didn't get very far though, using all her might to pull Taeyong's legs but he was not budging as he used his utmost strength while holding on to his bed railing.

Just when Taeyong thought he had won with delicate hands releasing his ankles, he heard footsteps stopping right near his pillow.

Soyeon stood in front of him with her arms crossed and sighed. "Taeyong, you know we have to do this interview. If you get up, I promise to buy you all the sweets you want when it's over," she tempted.

Taeyong perked up at the word 'sweets'. He unburied his head under his pillow and sat up to face Soyeon.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief, voice cracking at the end. Soyeon stood there, still with her arms crossed against her chest as she nodded her head.

Soyeon's promise was in the back of Taeyong's head the entire time and was the only thing helping him to get through the interview. 

He was still sporting his blue hair, this time wearing it curly. The stylists were doing their last finishing touches, adding bold winged eyeliner to Soyeon and applying the slightest bit of gray eyeshadow to the lid of Taeyong's eyes. The cameraman counted down from 5 as they got ready to start.

Taeyong smoothed out his shirt as Soyeon sat upright and crossed her legs. The interviewer waited for the cue before introducing himself and then focusing his attention all the couple.

"Korea's New It Couple Lee Taeyong and Kim Soyeon are here to discuss their recent romantic but also hot and steamy photoshoot! First, let's talk about your initial reactions to the project, Taeyong?" The interviewer tilted his head, waiting for Taeyong to answer. Soyeon placed her hand on his thigh and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"To be honest, I was shocked at first. I thought a couple photoshoot would be too soon considering the news of us dating was only out for such a short period of time," Taeyong looked at Soyeon and smiled before turning back to the interviewer, "But I was also excited nonetheless, especially since it would be my first photoshoot with my girlfriend."

Taeyong was thankful for all the acting classes his company had signed up for him to take when he was a trainer because the last line was torture to say. The interviewer, Kim Heechul, looked satisfied with his response, a grin adorning his face as he nodded his head. He asked for Soyeon to give her answer next.

"My thoughts were the same as Taeyong's. I was surprised but also looking forward to the experience," she said, poised and calm.

Heechul couldn't stop smiling at the couple as he continued to ask more questions. Taeyong wondered how it was possible for someone to keep an expression for so long without their face starting to go numb.

The interviewer asked the next question. "The kiss was very unexpected. Was that something you guys agreed on or was it just the spur of the moment?"

Soyeon shifted in her seat, signaling she would answer.

"I had a tough time because I wanted to kiss Taeyong since the beginning of the shoot," she chuckled, "it just didn't seem right though. As the shoot was nearing the end, we locked eyes. It was like some kind of force urging me to kiss him at the moment, and, well, we ended up kissing. It just felt right." Soyeon looked at Taeyong with fondness in her eyes, smiling as she looked from his orbs to his lips before leaning in and giving him a chaste kiss on his check.

She rested her hand on his shoulder and patted his thigh before sitting upright again.

"So, it was a spur of the moment?" Heechul clarified. Soyeon nodded. "Well, if that doesn't show just how much you guys are in love." He placed his hand on his heart in awe and sighed. "I'm sad to say the interview is almost done," the couple frowned, "But not just yet! I will now ask you two questions from your fans."

Heechul was handed a stack of cards with fan questions printed on them. He cleared his throat before reading out the first question. "Would you guys do more couple shoots in the future and if so, what would be a particular theme or place you would want to do it?"

"Of course! I don't see why not." Taeyong stated. "I would love to do one near a rustic garden house, something that gives off a fairytale vibe."

"That would be nice." Soyeon agreed.

"Is there anything in particular you would wear?" Heechul asked her.

"Hmm, maybe a flower crown with a beautiful lace ruffled dress."

"That would definitely give off the whole fairytale vibe," the interviewer exclaimed. "Okay, next question: Do you guys have any plans to collaborate in the future? Maybe something as small as starring in each others music videos or having a feature on a song?

"We haven't talked about it but I'm sure we both have been thinking about it. Maybe we can do something for my upcoming album since Taeyong's new album already dropped," Soyeon replied.

"I have thought about it," Taeyong confirmed. My album was already set in stone, so it would have been too much to add anyone on a song. If I could have added Soyeon to a song though, I most definitely would.”

"We all will be looking forward to it when that day comes," Heechul said.

A few more questions were asked before the interview was wrapped up. They bid their goodbyes to Heechul and bowed as they left, the biggest grin still on his face.

Soyeon had gotten permission from her manager to use the company car. She told him that she wanted to go on another date with Taeyong after the interview which the company was glad to hear. After they were done, they would have to go to Taeyong's company to have another boring meeting.

In reality, it really was to bring Taeyong to the store to pick out the sweets that he wanted. 

He slid into the passenger seat as Soyeon strapped her seat belt on, eager to be getting sweets. Taeyong really was like a child sometimes. He eventually put on his seat belt and plugged in the aux cord to listen to his spotify playlist. This was a regular occurrence whenever Soyeon and Taeyong had to go one their 'dates' so she was used to it by now.

They rode in silence, Taeyong humming to the first two songs before Soyeon spoke up.

"How are you doing?" She inquired. She sneaked a quick glance at Taeyong, wanting to keep her eyes on the road.

Taeyong stopped humming, looking down at his phone before shrugging. "I'm fine. It's actually nice being single after being in a relationship for so long."

"Taeyong..."

He huffed. "I'm serious. I'm okay. It's been, what, almost three weeks now? Why wouldn't I be okay?" Like he said, I need to focus on my career anyway instead of a silly relationship," he threw his hands into the air, "I'm over it. I'm over him. I'm moving on with my life just like he has been doing with his."

Soyeon was quiet before nodding her head. "Okay." She tapped her finger on the steering wheel. "Well, I just wanted to let you know my plan to end this is already being put into action, so you don't have to worry." 

Taeyong looked up but didn't say a word. He went back to looking out the window and humming along to the songs playing.

The silence that followed was awkward and suffocating.Thankfully, they would be at the store soon.

Taeyong was picking out everything sweet he could possibly get his hands from double chocolate chip cookies to ice cream cake. The cart was halfway full and Soyeon remained silent as she watched Taeyong continue to pick up more and more junk food.

Taeyong obviously wasn't going to make her buy all of it. He would help her pay for it even though she said she would buy it and would even split the sweets with her as well. Taeyong picked up the last thing he wanted to buy (brownie bites) and skipped over to the cash register.

He would not tell Soyeon he would help her pay until the total came up. 

All together, it totaled $200.

Just for some sweets.

Soyeon took out her wallet and started to take out two $100 bills but Taeyong held up his hand, stopping her from handing the money to the cashier. He grabbed his wallet and took out a $100 bill. He handed it to the cashier as he pocketed his wallet. Taeyong then took one of Soyeon's $100 bills and gave it to the lady.

Soyeon opened her mouth to speak but Taeyong shook his head. She closed her mouth and just looked at his, confused. They put the now bagged sweets into the cart and bid the lady goodbye.

Once they got outside, Soyeon is looking at Taeyong. "I was supposed to pay for all that,” she muttered.

"I know, but I wanted to split the sweets with you, so I thought it would be fair to help you pay," Taeyong revealed.

"I'm on a diet-"

"Not today, you're not," Taeyong interjected.

Soyeon shook her head and mumbled, "My manager's gonna kill me.”

They put most of the bags in the backseat and placed the sweets they wanted to snack on up front. Soyeon ends up eating two cupcakes, a honeybun, and a lollipop with Taeyong mostly snacking on chocolate bars.

He would save the rest for when he got home.

The two were entering the company, dreading the meeting ahead. Taeyong had his sweets in hand, putting them in his manager's office to hide them. As they were leaving, Soyeon nudged Taeyong's arm, asking him if her stomach was sticking out and Taeyong rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

They're greeted by Sungmin with a pile of papers in his hands and Soyeon's manager sitting at the table.

Sungmin looked up to greet them, his normal cheerful attitude gone and replaced with tiredness. 

"How was the date?"

“Um, it was great," Taeyong uttered, noticing the difference in his CEO.

Sungmin nodded. "I called you guys here to tell you your future plans," he shifted his gaze to Soyeon's manager, "but Wonpil has some information he wants to tell me regarding Soyeon, so I'll call you guys back here together probably in two days after we have everything figured out."

He looked back towards the couple, "Keep up the great work though. Taeyong, you can leave."

Taeyong's feet were grounded, not sure how to make out what just happened. Soyeon looked completely fine and sat down in the seat across from her manager. She kept her gaze low, not meeting Taeyong's eyes. 

It's as if he's invisible.

He walked out the room feeling weird. He went to his manager's office and grabbed his bags of sweets before calling up a taxi. He's walking to the entrance when people pass by him; a slim girl with pretty long blonde hair and the tiniest waist he's ever seen, a man with a scruffy beard wearing a nice brown coat, and a certain bodyguard he hasn't seen in 3 weeks.

It’s like time stills.

They lock eyes for a brief second, but to Taeyong it feels like an eternity. 

The faintest " _Jaehyun_ " escaped his lips, his hands losing grip on the bags he's currently holding. The moment is ruined when the sounds of sweets crashing to the floor is heard.

He hurriedly crouched down to pick up his snacks. Taeyong had gathered most of the snacks when a hand came into his view. He slowly lifted his head and his breath hitched.

"You forget this," the honey voice said. Taeyong glimpsed down at the bodyguard’s hand which was holding a bag of Hershey's kisses. He looked back up and this time the man's facial expression was stiff and hostile.

He seized the kisses from the man's hands and stuffed it in his plastic bag.

"Thanks," Taeyong murmured, not meeting the bodyguard's eyes and dipping his head. He stared at the floor, watching the man's shoes leave his line of sight. He sighed and willed the lump in his throat to go down.

Taeyong stood up and headed for the door, not noticing the longing gaze staring back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise, surprise!!! I was one of the authors for jy ficfest :O I wonder if anyone can guess the fic (or fics, who knows???) that I wrote hehe. I already started writing chapter 10 so I might be able to post it next week. (I would say this week but I have exams lol) This chapter was kinda a filler (sorry) but there's more to come!!! Thank you guys for the comments and kudos, it means a lot <3


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, look at me updating after less than a week *gives myself a pat on the back*  
> this chapter is kinda short imo but i hope you guys enjoy <3

Taeyong arrived at his apartment, two bags filled with sweets in his left hand as he opened the door. The bags weren't as full as before since he was eating some sweets while in the taxi. He tried his best not to make a mess but he still ended up getting crumbs on the seat. Like the clean freak (and polite man) he was, he made sure to clean up all of the crumbs as he left the taxi, giving the driver a big tip as well.

The apartment was dimly lit.  Taeyong switched on the lights before placing the bags on the counter. He turned on the TV and found the new netflix original he was watching two nights ago. He took off his jacket and placed it on the sofa as he grabbed a bag off the counter, getting ready to munch on more sugary delights again.

It was quiet with the sound of cars driving by from outside. Taeyong was slipping into a sugar coma when his phone buzzed. He perked up, suspecting it to be Soyeon to tell him about the meeting she had.

Instead, it was an unknown number.

He swiped up to see the message and he nearly choked on his milkyway.

**unknown number**

come outside

"What the Hell?" Taeyong muttered under his breath, both creeped out and frightened. He looked around his apartment, checking the windows to see any chance of a stalker. He prayed it wasn't one of those crazy ' _fans'_ known as sasaengs. He hadn't encountered one yet, and frankly, he hoped he never would.

Thinking it must be a wrong number, Taeyong ignored it and went back to eating his sweets. Just when the show was starting to get really good, his phone buzzed again. The idol sighed, pausing the TV and reading the new message from the same number.

**unknown number**

lee taeyong, come outside

i promise you know who i am

i'm not going to hurt you 

Well, it's definitely not a wrong number if they knew who he was. If they were so hellbent on him coming outside, they could have just called him or at least let him know who they were. Plopping a starburst into his mouth, Taeyong dialed the number. 

The phone just rang before going to voicemail. Taeyong waited until the end to hear if there's a custom voicemail with the person's name, but it's just the generic one you hear all the time. He shrugged, it must not be that important. Unpausing the TV, he went back to enjoying the show.

The couch was nearly filled with candy wrappers and Taeyong’s clean freak tendencies were starting to kick in. He stood up to grab the trashcan and dispose of the wrappers, his couch nice and clean again. He walked back toward the kitchen to place the trashcan back in its original spot when a resounding knock was heard at his door. The hairs on his arms stood up and his body started to shake. 

He turned around slowly, grabbing his candy bag as he made deliberate movements to the door. Taeyong placed his hand on the doorknob, but did not turn it. He kept it there as he waited for another unexpected knock. But, it never came.

Looking down at his phone that was clenched tightly in his hand, Taeyong gulped before opening the door. Surprisingly, no one was there. He scanned around to see if there was anyone nearby and when there was absolutely no sign, his rapid heartbeat calmed down. 

Maybe he was just hearing things.

Just as he turned back around to close the door, he was abruptly grabbed by the waist and a cloth was put over his mouth, making it impossible for people to hear his cries and screams. A cold hand covered his eyes as Taeyong was lend out of his apartment.

Taeyong, struggling against the tight hold, tried to break free, but he ended up getting pushed inside a car. Eventually, the hand was removed from his eyes, his vision blurry from unshed tears. The cloth was still covering his mouth, causing the idol to breathe heavily. 

He was shaking. Taeyong wanted to sneak a peek at his kidnapper, but the thought of being met with the eyes of a crazed killer terrified him. He was clutching onto his bag of candies so tightly to the point his knuckles turn white.

The kidnapper must have noticed this because the person forcefully yanked the bag out of his hands. Taeyong reached for his sweets, but the sight he saw stopped him in his tracks, opting him to put his hands back down on his lap.

"I told you you shouldn't be eating all these sweets. It's not good for you health," the kidnapper snapped, shaking his head.

Taeyong tried to speak up, but the cloth made it hard to understand what he was saying.

"Hmm?" The kidnapper tilted his head before realizing Taeyong couldn't talk. "Oh. I'm sorry, I forgot to take this off," he placed the candy bag down before untying the cloth and threw it on the backseat.

"What were you saying?"

"Jaehyun," Taeyong whispered, perplexed. 

"Yeah?" The bodyguard smiled. He had the nerve to actually _smile_!!!

Taeyong couldn't contain his anger and started throwing punches at his ex. Jaehyun winced as each hit landed on his body. "What the hell, Jaehyun? You fucking jerk! I thought I was about to get murdered, you asshole." Taeyong cried out, tears streaming down his face.

Jaehyun, trying to block the punches coming his way, threw his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I knew- ow. This wasn't the best plan- watch it! You almost punched me in my throat! But I didn't know how else- okay, that's it," The bodyguard grabbed Taeyong's wrists and held them as he tried to get his words across.

Taeyong still was crying and he fought against Jaehyun's hold, just wanting to get out of the car. He couldn't even look him properly in the face without more tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He was crying due to a mix of emotions: longing, confusion, anger, fright, _relief._ His heart hurt so bad but he wouldn't let Jaehyun know just how much he missed him that quick.

He had so many questions that needed to be answered especially after this dumb 'kidnapping' plan.

"Look, I'll explain everything to you when we get to my place, okay?" Jaehyun's expression looked pain, his brow furrowed.  Feeling Jaehyun's grip on his wrists loosen, Taeyong landed one last punch to Jaehyun's chest.

"I want my candy back first," he whined. He crossed his arms and pouted, wiping at his tears every now and then.

"But-"

"No buts, Jung Yoonoh. I will get out of this car right now and threaten to expose what you did to me," Taeyong insisted. Even though he really wouldn't tell because then they both would be bombarded with questions from the company.

"Woah, don't you think that's a little too far, babe?" Taeyong's eyes widened. "I-I mean, Tae?" Jaehyun coughed, embarrassed.

Taeyong stood his guard, no longer releasing a stream of tears. "Just give me my candy and you won't have to worry about me telling."

Jaehyun huffed. "Fine," he handed Taeyong his candy bag and shook his head before driving off, Taeyong perking up as he plopped a jelly bean into his mouth.

They arrived at Jaehyun's apartment. It was located in the outskirts of Seoul. Taeyong had been here a number of times, but stopped due to the company getting suspicious (once again, even after he told them many times Jaehyun was his friend so he didn't see why it was a problem).

The bodyguard opened the door for Taeyong, holding out his arm. Taeyong looked at Jaehyun before grabbing his candy bag and walking off, head held high. He really didn't know how much longer he could keep this act going. The candy was probably helping.

He waited at the front door as Jaehyun made his way over, opening the door and letting Taeyong go in first. The placed looked the same just as Taeyong remembered it. 

Right when you walk in, you're met with a brown loveseat, which they may or may not have had thousands of make out sections on, surrounded by potted plants and a bookshelf which was right in front of a 24 inch flat screen tv, placed on top of a black rustic wooden TV stand. The kitchen was small, just three counters and just enough room for a fridge in the corner. The sink would sometimes experience leaks, but other than that, it was all good with a gas freestanding stove next to it.

A little dining table just for two, was in between the living room and kitchen. There was one bathroom. Nothing too fancy, just a standard sink, a walk-in shower, and a toilet which Jaehyun decorated with blue towels and rugs. Jaehyun's room was kinda like Taeyong's, just black and white, very minimalistic. A king sized bed, a dresser, and a mirror.

Taeyong stood still, the sound of the door closing behind him filling his ears. The emotions started coming back as the memories they shared here swarmed his mind. 

"Taeyong?" Jaehyun murmured. Taeyong spun around, his face tear streaked once again. The bodyguard's eyes turned into saucers. His hands stuffed inside his suit pockets, unable to move.

"Why? Just why, Jaehyun?" Taeyong croaked out.

Jaehyun dashed over to Taeyong as his bag of candies came crashing down. Taeyong was crying again like that night, his throat burning. Jaehyun embraced him, gently placing Taeyong’s head in the crook of his neck and rubbing Taeyong's back as he weeped.

Taeyong couldn't keep his composure up long enough like he had planned to, but it didn't matter right now because Jaehyun's warmth was calming. He wrapped his arms around Jaehyun tightly, as if begging him not to leave him again. 

"Shh, I'm here," Jaehyun comforted. "I'm sorry, Tae, I'm _so_ sorry. I promise I will make it up to you." The bodyguard planted a kiss on top of Taeyong's head. "Being away from you for 3 weeks was so hard. God, I missed you so much. I will explain everything to you," Jaehyun backed away so he could see Taeyong's face, "Everything, you hear me?" Taeyong nodded.

The bodyguard frowned and cupped Taeyong's cheek. "Such a beautiful person shouldn't be crying and I really hate that I'm the reason. From now on, I want to be the reason for your laughter and smiles. No more seeing you sad because of me. If you ever cry, I want it to be tears of joy." Jaehyun kissed Taeyong's forehead.

"Come on, I have a lot of explaining to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was unexpected...  
> let me know your thoughts in the comments or my cc~
> 
> p.s. author reveals for jy ficfest will be on my birthday aahhh im so excited

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated~  
> Also motivates me to update quicker so please let me know what you think so far :)
> 
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/allureyongs)   
> 


End file.
